primer comienzo
by Bnut
Summary: despues de 10 años Bella debe empezar de nuevo, como toda su familia estaba acostumbrada a comenzar... todo igual, nuevos personajes... por fa reviews! asi se si esta bien o no!
1. el despues del antes

1er capitulo:

El después del antes.

Bella´s POV

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos casado, los primeros años la pasamos en familia, luego pasamos a ir a la universidad; aun no se como Edward no me dijo un "te lo dije", después de que en realidad, disfrute la experiencia.

Luego de terminar la universidad decidimos pasar más tiempo con Renesmee hasta que ya parecía una adolescente, aun así quisimos esperar un poco antes de que empezara la secundaria…

Así pasaron 10 años, fue tan difícil separarme de ella.

Ella quería hacer la secundaria por primera vez en Forks, o en su defecto en la reserva cerca de Jacob, aunque el prefería que ella fuera a la secundaria de Forks.

Ella pretendería ser sobrina de Charlie, nosotros ya no podíamos volver a Forks después de habernos marchado a Darthmount, en New Hampshire.

A Nessie le había encantado estar allá, pero al mismo tiempo veía como Jacob no se sentía muy cómodo ahí, por mas que nosotros insistiéramos que era parte de nuestra familia, el extrañaba la Push y la manada.

En todo caso, era hora de que ella empezara la secundaria, así que eligió Forks, el único lugar al que no podíamos volver en un buen rato, al menos no a vivir, pues ya había ido varias veces a ver a Charlie, sin que nadie del pueblo me viera.

Se había marchado la semana pasada prometiendo llamarme todo el tiempo, y cuando tuviéramos tiempo cazar juntos, no era como si me iba a separar de ella por dos países, si no podía vivir con ella, al menos estaría cerca.

Así fue como decidimos mudarnos a Vancouver, estábamos más que cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo en otro país, lejos de que pudieran saber lo que en realidad éramos.

Al menos el hecho de que era otro país me daba mas ánimos a empezar por segunda vez la secundaria, refunfuñe con Edward durante todo un mes, para no tener que ir, hasta que Carlisle me hizo sentir culpable, diciendo que todo era por la familia. Era obvio que no lo había hecho apropósito, pero había logrado convencerme de volver a empezar mi pesadilla.

Al menos lo tenía a Edward, no era lo mismo que empezar sola, así que eso también me tranquilizaba.

Y este era el día, hoy íbamos todos de nuevo a la secundaria, _aggrr, _odiaba la palabra de solo pensarla. Para mejorarlo Alice me había, prácticamente, obligado a vestirme, si no la dejaba, definitivamente ni me hablaría en todo el año escolar, y había clases en las que estábamos solas. _Chantaje…!_

Edward entro en la habitación después de que Alice salio bailando y riendo, estaba muy feliz por que me veía más que "hermosa"

te ves más que hermosa- dijo con esa…voz.

Ja, no me vas a levantar el ánimo así…

A no? Y como te puedo levantar el animo…?- alcanzo mi mano y me abrazo para besarme, solo pudo tocar mis labios, por que en ese instante entro Emmet, mi siempre inoportuno hermano.

Chicos…es día de colegio, basta ya…- ja! Como si el y Rose no se tocaran mas de lo que Edward y yo lo hacíamos!, al menos nosotros teníamos privacidad, casi. Le mande una mirada que podía matarlo, lastima que no lo hiciera.

Hey sis, relájate, llegamos tarde…!

Como si te importara…

Edward tomo mi mano y beso mi frente.

relájate, estoy aquí, recuerdas?

Suspire y bajamos rápidamente las escaleras. Esta nueva casa era muy parecida a la que teníamos en Forks, Esme se había encargado de eso ya. Cuando bajamos estaban todos parados en fila india, Alicie caminaba al frente de ellos, Edward puso sus ojos en blanco y yo no pude evitar reírme. Alice se dio vuelta para mirarme muy seriamente, deje de reír.

-bien bella, ya que te parece tan gracioso podrías por favor contarme nuevamente nuestra historia?

-oh, vamos ali…

-calla Edward- era obvio q Alice no hablaba en serio, pero era tan buena actriz, que si siguiera siendo humana, se me hubiera puesto piel de gallina. Edward no dijo nada más, pero la miro con cara de pocos amigos. Era muy difícil que ellos discutieran, pero Alice lo sacaba de lugar de vez en cuando.

-eh…bueno, este…, tu y Edward son hermanos, biológicos, los Cullen, al igual que Rosalie y jazz, gemelos, hales, Emmet y yo, hermanos, yo menor, adoptados, Cullens, Edward es mi novio hace mucho y cuando mis padre murieron tus padres, nos adoptaron…

-que son jazz y rose para nosotros?

-primos?

-bella! Como van a ser primos si cada uno esta en pareja? Que quieres que piensen de nosotros?

- Alice, no seas tan dura…-Edward beso mi mano y dijo mirando me- esta bien.

Alice vino y me abrazo

bella!, pensé que ya me conocías, como puedes pensar que estaba hablando en serio?- todos rieron…

yo nunca pensé que hablaras en serio…- lo cual era cierto, si la conocía, llevaba 10 años viviendo con ella, lo que me extrañaba es que ella aun no se diera cuenta cuando actuaba para pasarla bien- no son primos, son hijos del mejor amigo de Carlisle, que murió en un accidente hace…-vi su cara- 10 años – sonreí y todos empezaron a reír.

esa es mi chica- murmuro edward.

Nos dividimos en grupos para ir al colegio. Rosalie y Em irían en el nuevo convertible del año, que le habían regalado a Rose la pasada navidad, este era mucho mas bonito que el pasado mP3, y el resto de nosotros iríamos en el nuevo volvo de Edward, que ciertamente se veía igual, pero claro, tenia diferencias para el, además de que este era mas grande.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, me alivie de ver que había tan buenos autos como en los que veníamos, al menos en eso no destacaríamos. Rose y Edward se estacionaron uno al lado del otro, casi al mismo tiempo. Como si importara la coordinación. Le sonreí a Edward antes de salir del auto, y el tomo mi cara para besarme, por suerte Jazz y Alicie no eran tan molestos como Emmet y bajaron del auto sin decir palabra.

no tienes que temerle a nada.

Si que tengo,… gimnasia- puso los ojos en blanco y rió

No seas ridícula, te encanta correr, ya casi me estas alcanzando…

Llamas alcanzar, estar a 5 metros?

Bella, siempre estas más cerca de mí que los demás, pero ese no es el punto. A que le temes?- pensé en cuando empezamos la universidad, todos los ojos al rededor mío…había sido mas difícil para el que para mi no matar a nadie, y eso que yo era una neófita. Era muy lindo cuando se ponía celoso, me acurrucaba mas cerca de el como si me fuera a ir con otro, como si existirá esa posibilidad.

A…nada.- le sonreí y puso esa cara de frustración que ponía cuando no podía ver lo que pensaba. En estos 10 últimos años había aprendido a controlar tan bien mi escudo que lo podía mantener fuera de mí para que Edward supiera lo que estaba pensando mientras me besaba. Creo que eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer, pues después de ver lo que pensaba mientras estábamos solos, Edward, bueno diríamos que enloqueció.

Deje el escudo fuera de mí para que viera lo que pensaba y se tranquilizara. Me sonrió y salimos del auto. Afuera estaban Alicie y Jasper conversando, mientras Emmet y Rose se besaban apasionadamente. Tenían que hacerlo para que supieran que estaban juntos? No creí que fuera necesario, pero era una excusa para poder hacerlo.

Caminamos cada uno con su pareja hasta la conserjería, allá nos iban a dar nuestros horarios y los papeles del colegio.

Todos nos estaban mirando, edward me apretó la mano, muy fuerte.

_Si quieres puedo bloquear a todos para que no escuches…_

- no, déjame ver a quien voy a matar primero…- susurro

_Edward…_el tenia su quijada apretada, pero al ver mi cara se suavizó y me acarició el rostro.

Estoy bien, si lo necesito te lo voy a pedir, gracias amor.

Entramos a la oficina donde había una señora regordeta con cara de simpática sentada detrás del escritorio. Nos dio todos nuestros papeles, no sin antes preguntar, obviamente, sobre nuestra extraña unión. Alice, que le gustaba contar la historia, hizo una breve reseña y salimos tan rápido como pudimos.


	2. otra vez niños y nuevos

2do capitulo

Otra vez niños y nuevos.

Edward´s POV

Cuando salimos me fije en el horario que tenia, y me incline para ver el horario de Bella. Bien, tenía solo cuatro clases sin mi, todas dispersas en la semana, así que solo pasaría una hora sin ella por día. De las clases que tenía sin mi, una la tenia sola con Alice, otra la compartía con Emmet, no puede evitar sonreír, otra la compartía con Rose y Jasper, y la otra la tenia sola. Fruncí el ceño intencionalmente, aunque ahora ella era vampiro, me costaba mucho dejarla sola.

Nos separamos de los chicos y nos dirigimos a la primera clase. Historia.

_Por dios, mira lo que es esa morena…_

_¡Mira lo que son esos chicos!, ah quiero al chico ese…_

_Estará sola? O saldrá con el…_

La bese suavemente en los labios, y me miro con curiosidad e inocencia. Y le sonreí.

_OH Edward, no seas chiquilín…_

Cuando entramos al salón, había un grupo de chicas cuchicheando sobre mí y mis hermanos, viendo quien se quedaban con quien, Bella las miro como si se las quisiera comer a cada una…literalmente. Entonces nos sentamos en el fondo del salón.

Me quede mirándola un buen rato, aun embobado por lo hermosa que era y lo tanto que me hacia amarla.

_Que miras… _pensó, sonriendo.

-te amo- le susurre tan bajo, que solo ella me podía escuchar. Me concentre para solo escuchar los pensamientos de Bella, y nos escuchas esos estupidos planes de encontrarse de casualidad conmigo, de las chicas de al lado

_Ja, podríamos competir, en eso si te ganaría… _pensó otra vez sonriendo.

-bella, no seas ridícula…no puedes comparar un árbol con un bosque…-

Golpe. Sentí como me daba un puntapié.

_Veo que no te basta con leer lo que pienso…_

Le sonreí con sarcasmo. Pero mi contestación quedo en el aire pues había entrado el profesor.

Este se presento a la clase y paso casi toda la hora presentando su materia y que proyectos habrían durante todo el año. Bella suspiro. Mientras miraba una hojita debajo de su carpeta.

_Perfecto. No basta con que tengamos que hacer el secundario de nuevo, sino que tengo varias clases sin Edward, ahh! Y la próxima es sin el!!,…juro que si agarro a una de esas endemoniadas adolescentes hablándole a MI esposo, las voy a descuartizar…_

_Por suerte tengo literatura y va a pasar rápido…espero no encontrarme con ningún prepotente por mi camino que me quiera probar…ah, ya quiero que pase la hora para volver con Edward…_

Sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla.

-no te preocupes corazón, va a pasar rápido, y prometo no hablarle a nadie.- su cara cayo en la sorpresa y luego en el enojo.

_Claro, el escudo!, estupido lector de mentes!.... _y no pude escuchar mas, su escudo había vuelto, mis cejas se juntaron en forma de reproche.

- no lo hice a propósito, no es justo.

- Mantente en tu mente amor…

La campana sonó. Me reí al ver lo mucho que me costo sacarla del salón, me abrazo tan fuerte, que parecía que aun era neófita.

- bella, vamos, acuérdate que no soy de piedra…

- prácticamente…- dijo con una risa, y se inclino para besarme antes de que pudiera protestar. Ella fue la que se tuvo que apartar, pues yo me le había tirador en cima devolviéndole el beso.

- Edward…estamos en el colegio…

-Importa…? ademas no me querias dejar...

- Edward , no…- se separo de mi para empezar a irse

- Que haces?, yo te acompaño.- su clase quedaba a dos pabellones de donde estabamos, y mi clase estaba a dos puertas de donde nos encontrábamos.

- oh, vamos, no seas tonto, no vas a ir para volver, me puedes ir a buscar en cuanto salgas…- le discutí un rato hasta que me dijo que ya se le hacia tarde y consentí en ir a buscarla desde que saliera de mi clase. Me beso una vez mas para darse vuelta y caminar y le tome la mano y le di vuelta para besarla una vez mas. Todos los que pasaban por el pasillo gritaban (en sus cabezas) cuanto les gustaría eliminar del mapa al que correspondiera.

Hubo uno de los chicos que paso, que pensó en Bella más de lo debido, y tuve que esforzarme mucho para no atacarlo.

Bella se fue caminando de espaldas siempre mirándome.

Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Nessie…

Bella´ s POV

Me di vuelta cuando ya no lo veía más. Mientras caminaba a la siguiente clase me puse a pensar en Nessie, era difícil pensar en otra cosa cuando estaba con Edward, lo cual me hizo sentir culpable; podía ser que ella pareciera de una chica de 16 años, pero para mi aun era mi niña de 10 añitos. Seguro ahora mismo estaría yendo a otra clase, pensé en llamarla desde que llagara a casa. Me di cuenta que había varios chicos que me miraban de lejos y se decidían si venir a hablarme ya que estaba sola, otra de las cosas por la cual no quería separarme de edward, uno se empezó a acercar y se desvió cuando vio mi mirada. Sinceramente no tenia ganas de andar rechazando a ningún inepto.

Cuando llegue al pasillo donde se encontraba mi clase, sentí un olor diferente, una esencia que no había olido anteriormente, me fije si no había nadie. El pasillo estaba vacío. Por un instante me puse en posición de ataque, pero luego lo reconsidere, no había posibilidades de que hubiera otro vampiro aquí, pero esa esencia no era de ninguno de mis hermanos.

Empecé a entrar en pánico cuando me di cuenta de que el olor se hacia mas fuerte a medida que me acercaba a mi salón, debí dejar que Edward me acompañara!

Estaba totalmente rígida, de una manera que un humano nunca hubiera podido estar, camine lentamente hasta el umbral y mis ojos se posaron en otros tan dorados como los míos. Estos también mostraban un pánico sorprendente, y al ver que mis ojos eran de su mismo color, se suavizaron, eso quise suponer, pues fue lo que me pasó a mí.

Sus manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a la mesa, lo cual me sorprendió que no la hubiera roto. Ella era totalmente lo opuesto a Rosalie, pero tan hermosa como ella o mas. Su cabello le pasaba la cintura, pero no llegaba a sus caderas, lo tenia negro, brilloso y lacio. Su color de piel era moreno, pero la palidez era tal, que parecía que hubiera estado alejada del sol durante décadas. Sus facciones eran chicas y muy delicadas.

Después de unas segundos de vacilación, decidí acercarme, aun estábamos tensas las dos, aunque sabíamos, por mas raro que sonara, que no corríamos peligro.

Me pare en frente de la silla que tenia a su lado e inclino la cabeza en aceptación de que me sentara a su lado.

- hola- me dijo, con una voz soprano y cantante, tan hermosa como lo esperaba, su acento era ingles - mi nombre es Zaara Devi Nehru. Lamento haberte asustado…

- oh, esta bien, tu también te llevaste un buen susto.- me quede pensando en su nombre, era tan particular…- por cierto, mi nombre es Bella…Bella Cullen.- ella sonrió ampliamente y pareció relajarse mas.

- tu eres la que se enfrento con los volturi 10 años atrás? Tu y tu familia?

- erh… si,..

- he escuchado mucho sobre ti, me dijeron que fuiste una excelente neófita, muy dominada, y con un agradable poder.- me pareció tan raro que un vampiro me conociera de nombre, y mas encontrármela así no mas, como si se encontrara con alguien famoso en la calle.

- si, igual, seguro exageraron…donde lo escuchaste?- pero mi pregunta no tuvo respuesta por que enseguida entro un profesor y comenzó a dictar la clase, ellos siempre tan inoportunos.

Estuve toda la clase concentrada en esta extraña…, no me miro en ningún momento pero sabia perfectamente que ella sabia, que yo la miraba, y aun así, no se movió.

Me había olvidado de donde estaba hasta que el profesor se fijo en mi y me hizo una pregunta, por suerte, tenia un "súper oído" y le puede contestar…

Cuando la campana sonó, no dude ni un instante en preguntarle si quería venir a conocer mi familia. Ella me sonrió y acepto.

Estaba tan anonadada, que no se me ocurrió preguntarle si tenía familia también.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestarme, si tenía o no, sentí que algo me alejo de ella y me sostuvo fuertemente…

- por dios Bella, estas bien??- era Edward que me estaba abrazando y mirándome de arriba abajo.

- si, Edward!, suéltame un segundo…- me di vuelta y ella seguía donde habíamos estado charlando, con la misma sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- es que sentí una esencia que no conocía…- entonces miro por primera vez a la chica que estaba conmigo. Su cara palideció un poco, y luego soltó una extraña sonrisa, que tenia una mezcolanza de sentimientos….

Los observe a ambos que se miraban, era posible que se conocieran?, y si era así, por que Zaara no lo menciono, o Edward?, después pensé, si, era posible, Edward había vivido mucho antes de que yo hubiera nacido, solo no sabia cuanto lo había hecho ella.

**mmm… es mi primer ff! Por fa díganme que opinan. Alguna sugerencia? Les gusta? **

**Gracias a Askarsha, por ser mi primer lectora y dejarme su pensamiento!**


	3. Zaara

Capitulo 3

Zaara

Edward´s POV

Al fin! La campana sonó, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta corrí a velocidad.

Cuando llegue al pabellón donde Bella se encontraba, no solo distinguí su particular olor, había también otro…

El pánico me hundió, y a medida que me acercaba más a la esencia de bella más me acercaba a la extraña esencia.

Vi como todos salían de el salón, ilesos, y bella seguía adentro, con el otro vampiro, pero como??

Entre y no me di el tiempo para mirar quien era o si era una o un vampiro, la tome en mis brazos lo mas fuerte que pude y me fije que estuviera bien.

- por dios Bella, estas bien??- fue lo primero que pude decir, ella me miro sorprendida, como si mi reacción hubiera sido mas que exagerada, lo pensé, si, lo había sido, ella ya no era tan frágil, y si se encontraba a cualquier vampiro, podría defenderse. Suspire.

- si, Edward!, suéltame un segundo…- la mire bien, estaba bien, tranquila, bueno, mas o menos, al parecer mi actitud la había tomado desprevenida.

_Hola edward… _me di vuelta como si me hubieran hablado en voz alta, pero sabia que había sido un pensamiento, escuchar los pensamientome quede blanco, no solo por que esa persona sabia que podía escuchar los pensamientos, sino también, que la conocía, ¿como no me había dado cuenta de su esencia?

_Es justo lo que me pregunto, ya se que no nos vemos hace mucho tiempo, pero dios, Edward, ¿como te olvídate de mi?... _sonreí al escuchar lo que pensaba, no había cambiado nada, mil sentimientos se me cruzaron por la cara, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír patéticamente.

- perdón…- fue lo mas que pude decir…

- ¿no me vas a saludar? – pregunto casi con tristeza.

- ¿se conocen? – pregunto Bella, podía sentir que estaba muy tensionada ahora, y un tanto molesta por no entender.

- eh…si- dije mirándola y luego la mire a Zaara , no pude evitar ir a abrazarla. Solo fueron dos segundos, pero los suficientes para que Bella enloqueciera. Volví hasta donde estaba Bella.

- Bella, siento mucho no haberte dicho, que conocía a tu familia, es que me parece una historia larga de contar, y me gustaría contártela en otro lugar.- ella sonrió, esperando que bella no se enojara.

_Se habra enojado?- _penso mirandome, al ver que bella seguia callada.

_No tiene motivos…_ pense.

- bueno – dijo entonces – supongo que te gustaría venir a casa después del colegio- y entonces le devolvió la sonrisa – los amigos de Edward son mis amigos, no me contestaste lo que te pregunte cuando nos interrumpió un maleducado…estas en familia acá?- por un instante Zaara me miro. _Dile. _

- no, ahora estoy sola- respondió rápidamente. – Esta tarde te contare todo bien, lo prometo.- y le sonrío- bueno, supongo que me iré a mi próxima clase, los veo en la cafetería…

- los chicos estarán contentos cuando te vean…- le dije _les hacías pasar muy buen tiempo cuando estabas con nosotros._

Ella sonrió y paso por nuestro lado para ir a su próxima clase.

Le tome la mano a bella y le bese la frente.

- que bueno que ya estamos juntos…te dije que pasaría rápido.- se quedo mirándome y sonrió con paciencia

- y bien?, por que nunca supe nada de ella?- susurro.

- bella, si quieres un historial de todos los vampiros que conocí, puedes estar un par de años leyendo, sabes?- le sonreí y la bese en los labios.

Nos fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase, que la compartíamos con Rosalie y Emmet.

Bella no pudo resistir decirles a quien había conocido, y ellos por supuesto se alegraron de que ella estuviera aquí.

Emmet le estuvo preguntando casi toda la hora de lo que hablo con ella. Y bella casi lo muerde. Estoy casi seguro de que no le gusto haber sacado el tema.

Cuando fuimos a la cafetería, Alice, Jasper y Zaara ya estaban sentados en la mesa más lejana a la población estudiantil. Estaban conversando animadamente, seguro poniéndose al día. Cuando nos sentamos la mire a Alice riéndome.

Estaba frustrada, la única persona que podía jugar con el futuro que podía ver Alice, era ella, no era que no pudiera ver su futuro como el de los hombres lobos, solo que si ella quería, no aparecía en su futuro. Me senté en la con bella a mi lado aun con las manos entrelazadas.

_Me alegra mucho que la hayas encontrado al fin. Es hermosa, y muy madura para su edad._

Le sonreí. Por ahora, era lo mejor, ella se dio cuenta y siguió hablando con todos un poco. Hasta Rosalie parecía emocionada con ella. Lo cual me pareció raro.

El día paso rápido y lento al mismo tiempo, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, Bella me pregunto si Zaara no vendría con nosotros, pero ella primero iría a su casa. Todo el camino bella fue callada, me moría por saber que estaba pensando, por que no hablaba, que le provoco que conociéramos a Zaara, todo, y ella seguí en blanco, mirando hacia afuera. Me frustraba.

Alice no paraba de hablar de todas las cosas que harían con Zaara, irían de compras y etc. etc. etc.

- ¿sabes Bella?, ustedes se van a llevar muy bien. Tienen muchas cosas en común- dijo Alice sonriendo, esta se había acercado hasta el asiento donde se encontraba Bella.

- ¿así?, que bueno, parece muy simpática.- dijo mirándonos- y debe ser muy poderosa también…- dijo como al pasar.

- ¿a que te refieres?- le pregunte

- bueno, es un poco obvio de que ella puede ver lo que piensas, y burlo el futuro con Alice…- lo decía todo como si no pasara nada y como si fuera algo obvio.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso.

Llegamos a casa y todos fueron a sus habitaciones después de saludar a Carlisle y a Esme…

Bella´s POV

No sabia exactamente lo que me pasaba, no estaba celosa, de que todos la conocieran y parecían quererla, pero, no entendía, por mas que Edward conoció a muchos vampiros, como no me hablo de ella, digo, ella fue prácticamente parte de la familia. O eso creía.

Edward no me pregunto nada en la tarde, solo nos quedamos juntos en nuestra habitación abrazándonos, hasta que los dos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo al escuchar el timbre.

Cuando baje, Carlisle la abrazaba fuertemente, y luego fue el turno de Esme.

_Bien, era más que obvio que algo fue para la familia._

Nos sentamos un rato todos juntos en la sala, yo estaba muy impaciente, tratando de no moverme, mi impaciencia crecía cada vez más cuando Carlisle le contaba todo lo que habíamos hecho estos diez años…

Hasta que, de repente, todos se levantaron, y dieron sus excusas para marcharse. Y así quedamos solos, Edward, Zaara y yo.

Nos volvimos a sentar y ella me sonrió como esta mañana, y pude entender por que la querían tanto. Era como si siempre estuviera bien, como si con una sonrisa le gustaría pasarte sentimientos de tranquilidad y amabilidad. Le sonreí con gusto.

- supongo que querrás saber, ¿como es que conozco tanto a tu familia?

- me encantaría conocer tu historia, me haces…sentir mucha curiosidad- le dije, la sinceridad broto como si no hubiera remedio, hasta me sorprendí un poco.

- disculpa eso, es mi culpa. Ahora te voy explicar por que.

Y se quedo un instante pensando, cual seria la mejor manera de empezar…tenia su cara seria y parecía concentrada en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió la cara hacia nosotros y sonrió…

****

les gusta?, por fa dejen mensajes para ver si esta bien...,que piensan? es muy loco?


	4. 100 años no tan faciles

Capitulo 4

100 años no tan fáciles.

Bella´s POV

- Bueno, yo nací en la India en 1900, en Goa, una provincia chica al sudoeste, pero apenas viví ahí, por que mi padre biológico, era un mercader de buena posición que se mudo a las islas británicas. Ahí vivimos en distintos lugares, era mucho lo que viajábamos así que nunca tuve verdaderos amigos en mi niñez y juventud…pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo misma que me empecé a darme cuenta de que tenia algo raro, yo podía tocar a las personas y sentir lo que ellos sentían, pero lo mas raro no era eso, sino el hecho de quedarme con sus cualidades…, tiempo después me di cuenta en realidad, que era.

"yo estaba casi todo el día con chicas que trabajaban el nuestra casa, y creo que ahí encontré mis primeras amistades. Una noche Salí con ellas, sin que mi padre se enterara, no le agradaba que saliera con ellas, no por su condición social, sino por miedo a donde pudiera ir. Pero el nunca estaba, así que mucho no me importaban sus reglas o peticiones.

esa noche conocimos a un grupo de chicos, que eran hermosos, eran pálidos y altos con hermosas facciones, y a mis "amigas" les llamaron la atención, para ese tiempo yo tenia 17 años, y aunque te parezca raro, ninguno me llamo demasiado la atención, pero hubo uno, que se intereso mucho en mi. No se como se había dado cuenta de mi habilidad, pero esto fue la causante de que no me dejara ir.- se detuvo unos segundos y me miro- bella, creo que sabes que hay vampiros que se la pasan buscando talentos por ahí, para transformarlos y quedárselos…lo has escuchado ¿no?

- ehh…si como los volturi, o amunt…

- exactamente…bueno, este era uno de ellos.

- el me había invitado a salir, pero a mi no me convencía,…hasta que las chicas me convencieron que era lo suficientemente apuesto para negarme.- en ese momento meneo la cabeza en negación, con indignación.- entonces a la siguiente semana me fue a buscar a mi casa, y convenció a mi padre de que le permitiera llevarme a cenar…, su nombre era Brandon…Thatcher.- y, por su exprecion, me dio la impresión de que ese nombre le causaba muchas sensaciones.

A medida que pasaban las semanas, me sorprendía, lo mucho que me había empezado a gustar…se había ganado mi respeto y mi cariño. El día de mi cumpleaños 18, mi padre hizo una gran fiesta. En realidad era mas para el que para mí, pues nunca tuve tantos amigos como para hacer una fiesta de esa magnitud. Brandon fue y estuvo conmigo toda la noche, brindándome la única compañía que me hacia sentir bien. Entrada la noche dijo que lo disculpara, que se tenía que marchar, y entonces se fue tan rápido como vino.

Fui con mi padre y le dije que me sentía cansada y que iría a mi habitación…, cuando empecé a subir las escaleras sentí que algo que me tiro y me aplasto. Estuve no se cuanto tiempo inconsciente, hasta que empecé a sentir que me quemaba…- se detuvo para darme tiempo de pensar, me acorde del calor insoportable y las llamas que habían estado en mi cuerpo durante dos días…y yo había sido afortunada por que edward inyecto el veneno en mi corazón y fue todo mas rápido.

-no se exactamente cuanto duro, pero al levantarme fue todo muy confuso, podía oler la playa y oír la marea ir y venir, no estaba en mi casa, me encontraba en una habitación enorme, parecida a una de las que mi padre tenia en su casa de Goa, cerca de la playa.

Fue todo muy difícil, Brandon me mintió sobre todo lo que paso, y no fue hasta años después que descubrí la verdad, el me mantuvo alejada de Londres lo mas posible.

Me había dicho que un poste cayó en cima de mi, y en la casa hubo un incendio, cuando el regreso, para "darme mi obsequio" ya la mayor parte de la casa estaba quemada, y por eso había sentido tanto fuego, pero no había ninguna quemadura en mi, entonces paso a explicarme lo que ahora era."

"Casi destruí por completo la casa, el trato de controlarme, pero además de que era muy fuerte, tenia todo mi anterior poder elevado al cubo y era muy difícil que me agarrara.

Estuvo casi todo un año convenciéndome que fue lo mejor y que el no me quería dejar morir. Entonces empecé a verle el lado bueno a la situación. Ahora tenía más dominio sobre mi misma, era hermosa, rápida, inteligente, audaz… después de ese año, empezamos a viajar, lo único que no me gustaba de esta nueva vida, era tener que alimentarme de personas, era horrible, tener que ver sus caras antes de morir.

Brandom me explico en que consistía mi poder, era sorprendente pensar que el me conocía mejor de lo que esperaba, y era que se la pasaba horas observándome.

Me dijo que mi poder, mutaba a otros, los clonaba, siempre este clon iba a ser un tanto más débil que el otro, pero con el tiempo controlaría todo.

Esa era una de las razones por la que viajamos tanto. Buscábamos humanos (y vampiros) con poderes sorprendentes para poder clonarlos y poder utilizarlos.

Me sentí muy decepcionada conmigo misma cuando descubrí, demasiado tarde, que por eso era que el me quería, yo pensaba que el era mi todo, y el solo ocultaba cosas de mi para que no me fuera.- parecía que estaba triste, fue raro, pero no me pude callar una pregunta.

- ¿y que tipo de poderes encontraste?...- una sonrisa se asomo en su cara

- oh, muchos… mmm, bueno, por ejemplo había una chica que podía hacer que le dijeras la verdad, o simplemente que redijeras algo que pensabas en un momento determinado, por eso te dije que fue mi culpa que fueras tan sincera, también encontré a una persona que podía ver los destinos de cada persona, no el futuro en si, pero si lo que les deparaba – y miro a edward una milésima de segundo, tan rápido que no supe si lo había imaginado.

- encontré, bueno, lectores de mentes, psíquicos, un chico que traspasaba las paredes, telepatía y tantos otros, fueron demasiado…aunque no lo creas, hay mucha gente especial suelta por ahí, a mi lo que me pasaba era que yo podía hacer perfectamente el poder clonado en mi, pero a medida que iba adquiriendo mas poderes, mas debiles se hacían los otros, por que no los utilizaba a todos por igual, en los que me hice mas fuerte fue en los que usaba a diario, y aun tengo varios escondidos que si decido usarlos eventualmente, florecerán…

- wow…y ¿encontraste a alguien parecido a mi?

- igual no, pero muy parecido si, pero la chica murió…- no quise preguntar como o por que, pero me podía imaginar el final, y decidí no preguntarle mas, por que evidentemente no le gustaban esos recuerdos.

- bueno, donde me quede…, ah si, bueno, viajábamos mucho, y entonces fuimos a América, estábamos en la gran manzana, Nueva York, ya estábamos en 1927 para esa época, y fue cuando descubrí que todo era mentira, a pesar que, desde que había clonado este poder de ver los destinos, había visto que mi destino no incluía a Brandon, entristecí mucho, al saber, que, mi padre, creador, mi todo en ese momento me había mentido.

Mientras caminaba, un día de lluvia, vi en un restaurante almorzando a mi padre, mi madre y una pequeña niña...

Mi mundo cayo en ese momento, todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora era una mentira, podía ser que hasta ni me quisiera, y tuve deseos de correr, lo mas lejos posible…corrí y corrí y corrí…cuando pare de correr ya estaba en Maine, entre a una biblioteca y pregunte si por casualidad tendrían viejos diarios de Inglaterra, para mi sorpresa la señora me dijo que si, y me llevo a donde estaban, cuando se fue me senté en el piso a ver cada uno de ellos, en el año que me transformaron, ¿por que no lo había hecho antes? ¿Que era lo que me había detenido, o en que pensé que ni busque?

Entonces lo vi, en el diario, días después de mi fiesta, fotos mías en varias ediciones, SE BUSCA, en grande…mis padres me habían buscado durante meses, y nadie me pudo encontrar…- vi claramente la tristeza en sus ojos, ese recuerdo era el que, hasta ahora mas le dolia.

-me quede ahí por, no se, un par de horas, hasta que sentí una esencia, no era humana, pero…los vampiros odiaban andar de día por las calles, solo yo era una extraña que salía de día, y me asuste,pero hasta pense que era mejor, capaz me mataba y me sacaba de mi profunda tristeza... mi cara era un desastre y lo podía imaginar, si hubiera podido llorar, estaría empapada en lagrimas, entonces lo vi asomarse por el pasillo. Era Edward, primero me miro con inseguridad pensando en que podría ser peligrosa, para esa época yo todavía cazaba humanos, pero mis ojos en ese momento eran de un negro intenso, aun así Edward sabía que yo no era de su tipo, se quedo un buen rato tratando de descifrarme. Hasta que al final, hable yo.

- si quieres matame…- fue lo primero que le dije, y era lo que quería, morir, y no saber nada mas. Lo vi por primera vez bien, y me di cuenta de su extraño color de ojos, me quede como embobada mirándolo, esperando que cumpliera mí deseo.

- ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no sientes deseos de cazar a ningún humano de aquí?- pregunto, me quede pasmada por su falta de sentimientos.

- por que tengo que matarlos?

- mmm, cazas humanos…- no había sido una pregunta, me extraño esa afirmación.

-si…en realidad, no me gusta hacerlo, pero, no hay otra…

- si la hay – dijo muy rápido- ven conmigo. – lo observe antes de hacer cualquier movimiento, pero en seguida me pare y lo acompañe, el me contó acerca de el y su familia, en esa época era solo el y Carlisle y Esme, cuando llegue les conté toda mi historia y mi extraño don los sorprendió. Luego pase a enterarme del don de edward y tuve mucho cuidado en no tocarlo, sabia que si yo tuviera la posibilidad no me hubiera gustado que me hicieran lo que yo hacia. Ellos me dijeron que me podía quedar con ellos y yo acepte con gusto.

Al rededor de un año después Brandon me encontró y yo decidí irme, para no ponerlos en peligro.- lo dijo tan rápido, que parecía que estaba omitiendo algo, pero no quise preguntar, por que capaz era algo que le dolía.

- entonces, le eche en cara todo, el me dio excusas, tan insignificantes que hasta dolían, me dijo que se desespero cuando no me encontró y que me había extrañado, pero entonces, mi rabia fue tan grande que me pelee fuertemente con el, entonces el me dijo que si no estaba con el, no merecía vivir, pues el me había creado, he intento matarme…, pero yo termine matándolo a el. Me dolió mucho hacerlo, por que por mas que el me había mentido, no era algo que me gustara hacer, y además, yo aun así, no podía evitar quererlo.

Cuando eso termino empecé a viajar por mi misma…

- ¿por que no volviste con los Cullen?- otra vez, no había querido hacerlo, pero le tuve que preguntar.

- bueno, yo fui a visitarlos, pero Edward se había ido, el le dijo a Carlisle que no servia para esa vida…

- fue cuando tuve mi época de rebeldía- me dijo Edward, hablando por primera vez

- pero aun así, yo sabia cual era el destino de Edward, y era estar con Carlisle, así que lo tranquilice y le dije que volvería pronto.

- y así lo hice.- dijo riendo.

- aja, yo lo encontré unos cuantos años después y lo convencí de que volviera, jaja, le dije que el me había hecho dejar de beber sangre de humanos y ahora el lo estaba haciendo…no era muy justo.- sonreía ampliamente hacia nosotros.

-después de ahí encontré una familia, pero fue tan triste su futuro, que no podía soportarlo, los perdí en tan solo 20 años, cuando los encontré era, aproximadamente, 1939, y para 1960 ya no estaba mas con ellos, sufrí mucho otra vez, ellos murieron en una estupida guerrilla de vampiros en el sur, y la guardia de los volturi los mato.- suspiro fuertemente, su historia era mas infeliz de lo que me esperaba, no había pasado ni siquiera 2 años de felicidad.

- fui al norte y conocí al clan denali, no me quede con ellos pero me agradaron muchos, ahí volví a ver a los Cullen y conocí a Emmet y Rosalie, con ellos me quede un año, pero decidí marcharme otra vez para encontrar lo que me decía el destino. Varias veces me encontré con la que consideraba mi familia y así conocí a todos, igual, nunca me quede lo suficiente.

Durante años viaje y estudie en cada país que pude, aprendí muchas cosas, hasta hace 11 o 12 años atrás…

Los volturi me encontraron, había pasado décadas y décadas ocultándome de ellos. Fue el único consejo que había seguido de Brandom. Ellos al perecer me habian visto en los pensamientos de un conocido- y ladeo su cabeza hacia edward- por eso fue que no pude venir a ayudarlos cuando me necesitaban…

- fue todo mi culpa- dijo Edward – te pido que me perdones.

- oh, no fue para tanto, no te preocupes…pero en siento sentido fue bueno, ahí fue que conocí a mi destino. Dante, el era un vampiro mayor que yo, y vivía con los volturi, el tiene este poder de telepatía, puede mover los objetos y/o personas a su antojo. El les debía mucho a los volturi, pero desde que me conoció no nos separamos, hasta hace poco que viajo a Italia por que los ellos le pidieron algo- sonrió- no les podía negar nada después de que nos dejaron ir…pero, en realidad fue después de mucho tratar que nos dejaron ir, ellos, no querían, hasta que Dante los convenció…


	5. una mejor parte

Capitulo 5 ( holas, bueno, no tengo muchos q lean la historia, pero la publico para mi amiga personal y para mi gusto, :)....en este capitulo se ve el final de la historia de Zaara, y despues de esto ya sigo con la historia con todos los demas...)

: D una mejor parte.

Bella´s POV (todavía)

-y, ¿como fue que lo conociste a Dante, ahí adentro?

-bueno, cuando me encontraron no fue muy fácil agarrarme, ya sabes, eso de tocarlos y devolverles lo que ellos me daban era…difícil para ellos- rió por un momento- si – contesto a una pregunta que al parecer Edward le había hecho.- la primera en buscarme fue Jane, después de dejarme en el piso llena de dolor, fue tan ilusa de querer llevarme con sus propias manos, entonces la toque y le di una dosis de su propia medicina.

Puede escapar una vez más…después de, obviamente dejarla en el piso.

Pero entonces me encontró Dan, el, bueno me llevo con ellos sin tocarme un pelo. Al principio me resistí bastante bien, pero, no se como, lo mire, y no pude mas, no me resistí, porque no quería que el se fuera, y no quería alejarme de el. Fue una sensación rara, quiero decir, ni lo conocía, entonces me di cuenta de que el, era mi destino.

Tuvimos que viajar a baja velocidad, supongo que no quería desconcentrarse y perderme de vista. Antes de llegar a Italia paramos una vez, quería alimentarse antes de llegar, y hasta me ofreció un humano, pero lo mire con repugnancia y le dije que no, le comente cual era mi tipo de dieta y me miro como si me estuviera volviendo loca, pero aun así pareció interesado en lo que hacia.

Entonces aproveche para hablarle, pero el es bastante cerrado. Así que le dije sin vacilación lo que pensaba, lo que sabía.

"– ¿sabes que nuestro destino es estar juntos?–" fue la primera vez que capte su atención, no me había hablado en ningún momento, y supuse que le habían ordenado a no hacerlo, veras, suelo convencer muy fácilmente a cualquiera, otro de esos poderes que adquirí- dijo riendo.

"- no me vas a convencer de dejarte ir -" me dijo con voz serena y muy segura, aunque

Veía que le había interesado, por que de todo lo que le había dicho antes, era lo primero que lo había movilizado a hablar.

"- no quiero que me dejes ir, me quiero quedar contigo…"

"- lo harás hasta que lleguemos a Italia…"

"- ¿después me vas a dejar?"- use un tono de lastima, en realidad sabia que no lo haría, lo podía ver, su destino, era el mío, pero, al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de jugar un poco. "- OH. Olvídalo, no me tienes que contestar, ya lo se"

"- ¿que sabes?"

"- que no me vas a dejar…y además, no quieres hacerlo…"

"- y tu que sabes!..."- era muy chistoso escucharlo hablar con su torpe ingles y fuerte acento italiano.

"- puedo escuchar lo que estas pensando…"

"- bien, se acabo el descanso, hora de viajar. Y no hables."- me ríe con ganas, evidentemente lo había puesto nervioso, y en el camino lo pesque pensando en como seria estar conmigo…

"-puede ser genial, ¿sabes?-" pero eso hizo que no me dirigiera mas la palabra.

Cuando llegamos me dejo con Aro, antes de verlo pude ver a Jane que me miraba con odio, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

".- No tienes que ser tan mala con ella-" lo que me dijo me tomo tan desprevenida, que senti como si me hubieran pegado un puñetazo.

"- supongo que no sabrás que me hizo…-" y lo mire con odio. No me respondió, lo cual hizo que me enojara más. Me fije en lo que pensaba, pero el muy pillo estaba cantando una horrible canción italiana!!

Toda la historia con Aro fue rápida, le dije que no, trato de convencerme y al final me ofreció (obligo) a quedarme un tiempo con ellos a ver si cambiaba de opinión.

Todas las noches desfilaban humanos por mi habitación, pero yo me negaba a beber de su sangre, y lo único que hacia era charlar con ellos. Una noche Aro vino a tratar de convencerme de que me alimentara o me iba a debilitar mucho, pero insistí en que no quería humanos. Me dijo entonces que el y toda su familia tendrían que viajar a resolver un problema. Entonces supe que irían a ver a tu familia, me dijo que igual iba a dejar a alguien que se encargara de mí. Sonreí para mí. Dante.

La primera noche que ellos se fueron, entro un chico a mi habitación. Otro humano. Esta vez me enoje, por que estaba tan hambrienta que no sabia cuanto iba a resistirlo, pero otra vez opte por sentarme lejos de este y solo escucharlo, tratando de seducirme. Ingenuo. Yo lo único que pensaba era si Dante en algún momento me iría a ver, aburrida y sin darme cuenta el humano se me había acercado, y me había acariciado el rostro, el se asusto por mi piel fría y yo por su contacto hacia semanas que nadie me tocaba. Le sonreí a mi pesar y le empecé a hablar, me dio miedo preguntar su nombre por que ya lo había dicho, así que indague su mente. Charlo. Entonces paso lo que quería que pasara, entro Dan a la habitación, para mi alivio, el no estaba muy contento de que yo estuviera tan cerca de este chico. Estaba celoso. Pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

"- deberías comer y no hablar-" dijo seriamente, yo ya estaba a su lado y lo abrasé

"- gracias por venir, te había extrañado" me miro extrañado, yo actuaba como si lo conociera de siempre, pero me sonrió.

"- erh… yo también. Disculpa que no haya venido antes."

"- esta bien, ahora estas aquí." Me miro a los ojos con frustración, mis ojos eran de un negro sorprendente.

".-Tienes hambre"

"– esta bien. Yo puedo resistir hasta que Aro nos deje ir…" y en esa afirmación ya no hubo mas preguntas, porque el ya sabia que no me quería dejar y que su destino era estar a mi lado, aunque no incluyera a los volturi.

(Bella)

Estaba tan absorta en la historia que no me di cuenta cuando termino de contar, me sonrió. El final era obvio, Dante convenció a Aro de que los dejara ir, y este muy triste de, en vez de ganar uno, perdió dos, los dejo ir fascinado por como se enamoraron. Aro siempre tan extraño y hambriento de aprender de las extrañas decisiones de los demas.

Ya era tardísimo cuando ella termino de contarnos (me) toda la historia, entonces dijo que se tenia que ir para poder hacer unas cosas antes de ir al colegio. Entonces otra vez no pude evitar preguntarle algo.

- Zaara, ¿cuando Dante venga de vuelta a estar contigo, que van a decir, que se supone que el va a hacer aquí?

- ahh eso es muy fácil, invente la historia hace poco. Bueno, el va a ser mi hermano, le di vueltas y fue lo único que el acepto para estar cerca mío, por que no puede hacer de estudiante en la secundaria, veras, el fue transformando a los 20, y puede pasar mas fácil como profesor, le dije que no era necesario que acudiera a la secundaria, podía hacer otra cosa, pero no me quiere perder de vista. La historia es así, mi madre era hindú y mi padre italiano, ellos se separaron y yo me quede con mi madre y el con "nuestro" padre, yo en Inglaterra y el en Italia. Paso que ellos trabajaban en una misma empresa, cada uno en su respectivo país, pero en un viaje de negocios, organizado por la empresa, ambos murieron.

Así fue como mi "hermano mayor" se hizo cargo de mi y vinimos a vivir aquí, todo esto explicaría el acento y la diferencias entre los dos, por suerte tenemos el mismo apellido, olvide decirte que estábamos casados, yo anteriormente me presente con mi nombre de soltera, un error que sigo cometiendo con los años…pero mi nombre en realidad es Zaara Latini- entonces sonrió nuevamente- espero que vuelva pronto.

Ya se ha pasado la fecha.

Y luego se marcho diciendo que mañana nos veríamos en clases.

- una historia muy triste ¿no?- me comento Edward, mientras íbamos a nuestra habitación, me sostuvo en sus brazos al subir la escalera, una mala costumbre que aun no se sacaba, y no lo disciplinaria. Le sonreí

- si, pero tuvo un lindo final, ahora esta con quien ama.

- si, pero después de haber sufrido tanto. No se lo merece.

- no, no se lo merece. Tienes razón. Pero al menos encontró su razón de ser, hay algunos que nunca lo encuentran. Más vale tarde que nunca.- los dos sonreímos ante la ironía y me beso, lo cual no dude ni un segundo en devolver. Cualquier pregunta que tuviera que hacer, la haría después.

Este día había sido extremadamente largo, y no lo había compartido con Edward como hubiera querido. Aun no me saciaba del cuerpo de mi esposo, y ya habían pasado 10 años, al menos, era mas controlada nuestra relación, que la de Rose y Emmet, aunque Edward y yo no podíamos estar separados por mucho.

Pero yo estaba feliz por como esta saliendo todo, mi vida era lo que yo quería, solo por el echo de estar junto a el, y lo mejor era que podía a ver a mi familia humana.

A Rene no la pude ver muy seguido, por que ella insistía en que fuera a florida, pero a charlie lo veía muy seguido, a unos cuantos amigos también vi durante un tiempo, pero cuando me di cuenta de que ellos estaban cambiando, decidí, "mudarme de país".

Me reí al darme cuenta de que Edward llamaba mi atención, me distraje apenas unos segundos, insoportables para el, entones me pidió que me sacara el escudo, así mi mente estaría en sintonía con la de el.

Debía aprovechar la noche, pues era tan corta que nunca nos alcanzaba. Así que saque mi escudo y me dedique a pensar solo en el. Así como el lo estaba haciendo.


	6. esencia

Capitulo 6

Esencia

(Bella)

La semana había pasado prácticamente volando. Por suerte no tenia ninguna clase sola, siempre la compartía con Edward, son mis hermanos o Zaara.

Ya casi me acostumbraba a estar con Zaara, era bastante difícil ir sin saber todo lo que podía hacer.

Esa semana no pude evitar que Alice me llevara de compras con Rose. Los chicos se habían ido el fin de semana de caza, odiaba cuando hacían eso, por que ya no era humana como para no poder ir de caza con Edward, pero mis hermanos insistían que ellos querían un fin de semana de chicos, aunque Edward me aseguraba que solo quería estar conmigo.

Me tranquilizaba el hecho de que siempre estaría.

Mientras estábamos de compra, sentí un extraño vació, desde que la conocimos a Zaara habíamos pasado casi todo nuestro tiempo con ella, o sea ella lo pasaba con la familia, y ya la consideraba una mas, ya era bastante raro que se fuera a su casa sola, y si no estaba con las chicas _tenia _que estar con los chicos, pero aunque ella lo supiera por sentado, nadie le dijo los planes del fin de semana.

-Alice, ¿por que no invitamos a Zaara a venir con nosotras?

- oh, es que a Zaara, no le gusta mucho esto de ir de compras en grupo, ella va sola… pero no es que no le dije, nos invito a su casa desde que termináramos y vamos a ir a pasar un fin de semana "chicas", como los ridículos de nuestros esposos dicen.

-si, ya quiero ver donde se esta quedando Zaara…- agrego Rose, viendo un vestido de encaje verde – este es lindo…

-si, lo es, ¿y Esme va ir también?

- va a ir, pero me parece que va a estar mas absorta en otras cosas- dijo riendo para si misma, ya me había acostumbrado a que Alice ya sabia que iba a pasar.

La mañana pasó bastante rápido, me sorprendió a mi misma, las muchas prendas que había elegido por mi misma, y lo que había disfrutado estar con las chicas de compras.

Alice me felicito porque había elegido muy buenas prendas, pero me dolió cuando agrego que por fin esta aprendiendo a vestirme. ¡Como si antes me hubiera vestido tan mal!

También le compramos cosa a Esme y a Zaara, y Alice no pudo evitar comprarle a jazz un par de cosas y al final término comprándoles algo a todos. Fuimos a casa primero a dejar todo, Esme estaba redecorando una habitación que no le había gustado como habia quedado.

Cuando fui a mi habitación y empecé a guardar todo, y me fije que Edward me había dejado una notita en el vestidor.

De todos los lugares del mundo, ¿la tenia que dejar justo aquí? Pero me reí al ver lo que decía.

_Si ya tienes esta nota, es por que decidiste entrar al vestidor a guardar todo lo que compraron con Alice esta mañana._

_Y te quiero decir que te extraño con todo mí ser y no aguanto un segundo más para volver a tus brazos. He dejado mi corazón a tu lado, como siempre, así que cuídalo y volveré tan rápido como me lo permitan. Da por sentado, que en lo único que pienso es en ti._

_Te amo, Edward._

¿Podía ser, que después de tantos años a su lado, una simple nota me pudiera hacer mover el piso como si fuera un terremoto?

Me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que nos separábamos por tanto tiempo, se había ido el viernes por la noche y no volverían hasta el domingo. Al mismo tiempo que sentí la tristeza de que no estuviera sentí unos celos enormes, el iría a ver a Reneesme, todos irían, a las chicas nos había tocado hace dos semanas irnos un sábado y volver al día siguiente y habíamos ido a Forks.

La próxima vez iríamos de a grupo. Quería que nuestra hija nos viera a los dos al mismo tiempo.

(Edward)

Eran solo dos días. Era en lo único que tenía que pensar. Antes de irme le deje una nota a bella mientras hablaba con Esme de que nuestra habitación había quedado hermosa. Alice había estado parloteando de irse de compras, así que deje la nota para que bella la viera cuando regresara a casa.

Rosalie estaba muy emocionada con el hecho de ir a la casa de Zaara, yo aun no entendía por que.

Salimos bien entrada la noche y me despedí de bella con un beso y escuche a Em desde abajo quejándose.

- ¿seguro que te quieres ir?- me pregunto, aplastando su cuerpo al mío.

- bella, amor, no seas tonta, obvio que no me quiero ir, y si sigues así, te juro que no me voy a ir…

- no, mejor ve, tengo miedo de lo que Emmet pueda hacer después…

- yo te protejo de cualquier cosa que te quiera hacer…

-¡no importa, la agarraria en clases!, ¡¡Edward baja ya!!- grito Emmet desde abajo, se escucho como alguien le daba un puñetazo en el estomago, seguro jazz, y empezaron a luchar al instante.

-mandadle muchos cariños a Nessie, y a Jacob y a papa, diles que los extraño mucho, y también a la manada…

- ¿y al pueblo cariño?- golpe, me beso y me acompaño a bajo.

Ya los chicos estaban afuera esperándome, me despedí de mis hermanas y de Esme y me fui dándole un beso más a bella.

-gracias jazz- le murmure cuando empezamos a correr, este rió, _cuando quieras hermano._

En estos 10 años que habían pasado había aprendido a querer mucho a Jasper, quizás antes no lo veía o entendía bien, pero ya era mi hermano.

Pasamos casi toda la noche corriendo de un lado para el otro buscando cual seria el mejor terreno para cazar. Auque extrañaba mucho a bella, no pude evitar sentirme bien con los chicos. A la mañana cazamos por toda la península olímpica, y luego decidimos ir a Foks.

Cuando llegamos Nessie estaba en el colegio y Charlie trabajando así que decidimos pasar por la Push, por suerte, después de que los Volturi se fueron el tratado cambio un poco, gracias a bella y Nessie, podíamos pasar pero solo si íbamos a visitarlos o ayudar.

Cuando llegamos Jacob nos recibió como siempre, con una gran sonrisa, ya que, a su pesar, se había encariñado con nosotros.

Nos contó como estaban las cosas desde que nos fuimos a Canadá, y al parecer Nessie la estaba pasando bien y mal en el secundario. Todos los adolescentes se le tiraban en cima y ella solo quería ir a la Push. Eso me molestaba un poco, pues yo aun la veía como mi niña de exactamente 10 años.

Me pregunte como estarían las chicas, se suponía que iban a pasar el fin de semana con Zaara.

(Bella)

No tardamos ni 20 minutos en llegar a la casa de Zaara. Era una hermosa casa que se encontraba en terrenos del bosques, muy adentro de el. Era grande y muy moderna, con muchos ventanales, parecida a nuestra casa de Forks, solo q esta era moderna y no una antigüedad como la de Forks.

Nos abrió la puerta incluso cuando estábamos a unos metros de la casa, ella nos recibió con la inigualable sonrisa.

Y cuando entramos me quede sorprendida de que la casa estuviera casi vacía. Entonces Zaara y Alice comenzaron a reír y me di cuenta que era por la expresión que llevaba Esme.

- ah Zaara!! Muchas gracias!,…

- no ahí de que Esme, sabia que te iba a interesar hacer algo con este lugar de todos modos- sonrió hacia mi y Rose, que estábamos en las de no entendemos nada.- en los próximos salones vas a encontrar innumerables mubles para amueblarla- Esme empezó a diriges a donde debía estar esta sala, zaara la detuvo para decirle una ultima cosa- Esme, por favor, una habitación, tiene que estar preparada para ser estudio…- y Esme salio solo cabeceando.

Cuando nos quedamos nosotras cuatro, me pregunte por primera vez, que íbamos a hacer. ¿Una pijamada de vampiresas? Sonaba muy raro.

- zaara, ¿jugamos a esencias?- pregunto con entusiasmo Rosalie

- ¿te acuerdas de eso? – dijo Zaara riendo. Mi pregunta salio tan deprisa que ni la había pensado. Era un juego que jugaban cada vez que se volvían a encontrar, y este consistía en tener que buscar esencias escondidas por toda el área de la casa, por dentro y fuera. A un radio bastante amplio. Una tenia que ir y esconder algo que las demás tenían que buscar y la primera que lo encontraba, ganaba. La parte difícil era esconderlo bien, por que era muy fácil rastrear la esencia de nosotras mismas a donde estuviera el objeto. Era como una especie de escondidas humano.

-los chicos se van a enojar cuando se enteren que lo jugamos sin ellos- dijo rose con una sonrisa, sin que en realidad le importara mucho.

-lo jugaremos otra vez después con ellos…

El juego era, para describirlo, bastante divertido, cada vez que dos llegábamos al objeto al mismo tiempo nos tirabamos en el y peleábamos a ver quien ganaba. Cuando ya habíamos dado toda una vuelta de cada una esconder algo, le toco nuevamente a Zaara.

Todas nos fuimos en pista de la esencia de que Zaara había dejado, por suerte, Alice no se podía burlar en esta parte por que Zaara no la dejaba, y al mismo tiempo nos despistaba mucho. Al principio seguí la pista que salía a la parte trasera de la casa e iba hacia el norte, pero después me volví un poco hacia el sur y fui al este. Entonces sentí como Rosalie se me iba en cima. Riendo se levanto.

- Rose, no me despistes mas, no seas mala perdedora…

- ahh bella! Solo estaba jugando…- entonces se callo, yo también lo había sentido. Era una esencia totalmente distinta a las que habíamos buscado, era la esencia de otro vampiro.

Las dos nos pusimos en posición de ataque.

- ¿la conoces?- le pregunte muy, muy bajo a Rose. No era una esencia que había olido antes, y no me inspiraba mucha confianza, eso se noto también en mi voz.

- no. Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta…- y en ese momento entro de entre los árboles una gran figura, cubierta de una capa negra que no le permitía verle. Las dos le mostramos los dientes, pero este ni se inmuto. En cambio nos quedamos así unas fracciones de segundos, entonces intento acercarse, pero nosotras nos mostramos más agresivas.

- identifíquese- le ordeno Rose, pero este en vez de contestarle, se rió, esto hizo que Rose se enojara mucho y no me di cuenta en el momento en que le ataco, pero al siguiente segundo Rose estaba tirada contra en un árbol, fue todo tan rápido que no tuve ni tiempo de reaccionar, este, vampiro, no la había ni tocado, por que Rose no se le había acercado ni a la mitad cuando salio disparada para el otro lado.

Fui casi volando a su lado. Ella ya estaba de pie, y si yo hubiera estado en el lugar del lugar del vampiro ya hubiera salido corriendo, por la expresión que tenía Rosalie.

-Rose…

- lo siento – dijo de repente, con una voz muy profunda y madura, daba escalofríos de oírla, pero al mismo tiempo, me quito la falta de confianza que le había tomado, pues era acogedora.- no la quise tirar de esa manera señorita, pero usted ha estado a punto de atacarme.

-disculpa que te haya atacado de esa manera, pero a mi hermana y a mi no nos inspiraste confianza al sentirte por aquí, y además no le contestaste su pregunta- le dije lo mas amable posible, Rose me devoró con la mirada, no era una excusa lo que ella le hubiera dado a el.

- ah, pensé que había sido una orden- su acento era muy especial, entonces empecé a sospechar quien era, se podía sentir que estaba sonriendo debajo de la capa que nunca se saco- pasa que me interrumpieron el camino a mi casa, y estoy muy ansioso por llegar…

- ¿usted es Dante?- mi pregunta lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa y después de unos segundos se recupero.

- ¿las conozco señoritas?- pero fue imposible contestarle, pues apareció en ese mismo instante Alice.

- ¡OH no!, ¿quien de ustedes lo encontró primero?, bueno, esta bien, vamos a la casa, Zaara debe estar mas que ansiosa por que lo llevemos…- Alice lo miro de reojo, y se le acerco un poco- eres muy alto, no te había visto bien- y salio corriendo hacia la casa.

Luego la siguió Rose, completamente indignada, yo aun esta viendo la gran estatua con la capa, que aun no se había sacado, el parecía un poco sorprendido. Era de suponer que Alice lo habia dejado en shock por lo que le habia dicho. Y finalmente dirigió su capucha hacia mí

- disculpe, después de usted señorita.

(bueno, ya por ahora estan todos los personajes, insisto, si alguno quiere dar alguna idea, o quieren algun persoje, avisen :D, seguro van a haber unos cuantos personajes secundario... espero que les guste)


	7. nadie es perfecto

Capitulo 7

NADIE ES PERFECTO.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, Rose ya se había marchado a la otra habitación.

Sentí como una ráfaga de viento paso por mi lado, y en un segundo me di cuenta de que había sido Zaara que paso por mi lado, para abrazar a la gran figura que venia detrás de mí.

- me hubieras dicho que venias- dijo aun abrazándolo, no me había dado cuenta de lo chiquita que era Zaara hasta que la vi arriba de Dante, sus pies colgaban a muchos centímetros del suelo.

Alice ya estaba a mi lado cuando Zaara bajo, y en ese momento entro en la habitación Esme y Rose, sin muchas ganas.

Dante retiro su capa con lentitud, como si tuviera miedo de nuestra reacción, al principio, no supe con que me iba a encontrar, por el tiempo que permaneció con la capucha, pero lo único que vi fue un hermoso rostro cuando la capa termino de caer en el piso.

Era muy alto, tanto que hacia un contraste enorme con Zaara, tenía el cabello muy oscuro y tu tez era tan palida como la de cualquier vampiro, y sus ojos grandes y con un color ámbar oscuro.

Estaba bien vestido y todo de negro, esto hacia que se viera un tanto más pálido.

-quería darte una linda sorpresa, pero es casi imposible contigo, así que tome la decisión rápida y vine. Perdón que me fui por tanto tiempo. Quise volver antes, pero veo que no la pasaste sola.- pero lo dijo sin desviar su mirada de la suya, entonces se la beso suavemente, se notaba la ternura a simple vista.

Yo no hubiera aguantado ni una semana sin Edward, y ellos habían estado separados por casi un mes, nos sentíamos un poco fuera de lugar ahí, ya que ellos debieron querer estar solos después de tanto tiempo. Hasta Rosalie, sentía ternura por como se besaron.

Cuando finalmente dejaron de abrazarse, Esme fue la que se atrevió a interrumpir el encuentro.

-querida, si quieres podemos irnos, para que ustedes se puedan poner al día.

- no Esme. Esta bien. Disculpen mi imprudencia- dijo Zaara, con mucha educación- les presento a Dante, la razón de mi ser.- Dante sonrió por primera vez hacia nosotras.

- disculpen, que las haya asustado así, a ustedes- dijo dirigiéndose a mi y a Rose, esta se ablando un poco, nunca pensé ver el día en que lo hiciera así de simple, pero supuse que fue la influencia de Zaara.

- esta…bien.

-yo te pido disculpas por atacarte así, pero no me perdonaría si algo le pasara a Bella en frete de mi- todos nos sorprendimos de que lo dejara pasar tan rápido, pero supuse que detrás de eso estaría Zaara, a mi lo que mas me movió fue el hecho de que lo hiciera por protegerme, después de lo que había hecho, de decirle a Edward que había muerto, no podía soportar el no sentirse en deuda con los dos, y siempre estaba ahí para protegerme o ayudarme, le sonreí, estos diez años la habían hecho tan hermana, como lo era Alice, y nos entendimos bien, lo que nunca pensé que pasaría. Edward seguía teniendo la misma relación con ella, y era algo que se iba a quedar así, estaba de antes y seguiría así.

-yo no las había reconocido, pues nunca las había visto, Zaara me hablo mucho te todos y nunca espere verlos aquí precisamente. Por eso pensé que eran simples nómadas, aunque estaba sorprendido de que fueran "vegetarianos", debí suponerlo...- dijo lo ultimo como para el mismo.

-en realidad, para mi fue una sorpresa también.-dijo Zaara, como si fuera algo raro darle un sorpresa- cuando los encontré en el colegio primero me encontré con bella, y nunca había sentido su esencia, así que me lleve un buen susto, jaja, pero cuando la vi me relaje un poco, por que ya la había visto en mi cabeza. Los chicos se fueron justo de caza y no vuelven hasta mañana…

La noche paso rápido. Dante nos estuvo contando, por que los Volturi lo necesitaban, básicamente, detener unos cuantos revoltosos que se estaban paseando por Italia, y después le daban cualquier excusa para que se demorara su partida, hasta que no pudo soportar mas y les dijo que por mas que les debida mucho no podía estar tanto tiempo sin Zaara.

Después de estar unas horas charlando Esme volvió a su labor.

- ya están buscando profesor de historia, amore

- así que podrías ir el lunes y te darán el puesto de inmediato.-dijo Alice

- ¿desde cuando no tenemos profesor de historia?- pregunte con descuido

- ay Bella, siempre tan despistada. Desde ayer. Jaja Dante debes saber que vas a tener una cola de clases particulares. Todas chicas, no espera, hay unos cuantos chicos, pero no vienen a la clase, solo vienen por Zaara, oh, y hay algunos que tambien vienen por ti- dijo Alice ahogando una risita, Dante resoplo, mientras Zaara le acariciaba el cabello, y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- no importa, puedo decir que soy lesbiana para que no me busquen…

- Zaara, no seas ridícula- era muy chistoso su acento italiano y fascinaba.- aun sigo pensando en que podríamos no hacer de hermanos…

- Dante, ya te dije. Si quieres trabajar en el colegio para estar conmigo, abstente a las consecuencias, no podemos estar juntos ahí. No es el que dirán lo que me importa, es que es ilegal que un profesor salga con una alumna.

- grr, esta bien, como sea. ma non mi resistere molto, oh bambini!!

- Dante, no es para tanto – le dijo Alice- creedme que es peor ser alumno, ellos piensan que tienen oportunidad, aunque en la actualidad piensan que también la tendrán contigo, pero creedme que estas en mejor posición que un alumno, o sea que Zaara.

-esta bene, esta bene, io voy a aguantar. Tienes razón Alice, mi pobre Zaara...- dijo acariciando su mejilla. Zaara lo beso y terminamos contándole como eran las cosas en el colegio. El, la verdad, parecía tan sorprendido en las actividades de los chicos de ahora, que parecía que hacías siglos que no los vi en actividades regulares, lo cual en realidad, era bastante probable.

El día paso bastante rápido, y para la hora que llegaron los chicos ya estábamos todos en casa, incluso Zaara y Dante.

Desde que llegaron, sintieron la misma desconfianza que sentimos nosotras al verlo, y sentí mucha pena hacia al el, por que una vez que lo empezabas a conocer era muy buena persona, y me sonaba a que nosotros no fuimos los primeros en desconfiar de el de solo olerlo.

Carlisle fue el que mas le hablo y pregunto cosas de cuando vivía con los volturi, hablaron mucho de como habían cambiado las cosas en estos últimos años, después Edward, Jasper y Emmet estuvieron charlando con el de distintas cosas y cuando ya era de tarde, Zaara y Dante se fueron a su casa.

Me alegre que todo paso rápido, por que lo único que quería era estar al lado de Edward, estar sola con el y que habláramos. Subimos lentamente a la habitación.

Subimos y me puse a organizar rápidamente el pequeño desorden que había dejado Edward al llegar. Lo cual me parecía muy raro, pues el era mas organizado que yo.

- es una muy buena persona Dante. ¿No lo crees?- pregunte de casualidad

- si… aunque supongo que Zaara podría tener a alguien mejor…

- …alguien… ¿mejor?, disculpa, no te entiendo. Por que me parece que Dante es genial. Justo para ella. ¿No los viste?

- Bella, no dije que no fuera bueno, dije que podía ser mejor, nada más. ¿No prefieres que hablemos de como esta Nessie?

Me pregunte por que evadió el tema tan deprisa, no me sentí muy cómoda con todo aquello así que solo cambie el tema y lo deje ir. Habría otro momento en que me lo diría, por que siempre me lo decía.

-¿como esta Nessie?

- oh, eso lo podemos hablar después ¿no lo crees? – cuando me di vuelta el ya estaba tomando mi cara con sus manos, me acaricio despacio- cuanto te extrañe- me beso como si no nos hubiéramos visto por décadas, y eso me hizo olvidar completamente por que estaba enojada, o por que estaba allí, o hasta quien era. Amaba el hecho de que me hiciera sentir tan viva con solo un beso, era como si lo demás no importara cuando estábamos juntos, era solo el y yo. Ya no importaba nada.

Las horas pasaron increíblemente rápidas, eso me molesto, por que ya teníamos que volver al colegio. Nos cambiamos en unos segundos, por que estuvimos en la cama hasta el último momento. Estaba de muy buen humor para que los comentarios obscenos de Emmet me molestaran, entonces cuando me baje del auto y camine de la mano de Edward sin mirarle, se molesto y se fue con Rosalie mas adelante.

- es muy divertido lo que le haces. Ahora no te va a molestar por unos días- dijo Edward muy divertido.- y Alice… ¿como lo ves?- sabia perfectamente que se refería al ingreso de nuestro nuevo profesor, casi parte de nuestra familia.

- ¿la verdad? Ya están algunas vueltas locas, lo vieron esta mañana cuando llego. Veras el es muy puntual…y los profesores tienen que venir antes…

- Alice, no me interesa a que hora vienen los profesores, ¿Zaara ya llego?

- si, esta adentro, y no parece muy contenta, parece que las chicas se entusiasmaron mas de lo que habíamos predicho…es mejor que vayamos ya.

-¿por que?- pregunto Jasper inconscientemente

- vengan y verán…- fuimos lo mas rápidos que consideramos que era para la velocidad humana, cuando entramos a Zaara leyendo un libro, que si no me equivocaba, era el _mercader de Venecia _en lo que parecía italiano…_, _estaba cien por ciento segura que Zaara, iba a ser la persona que mas idiomas hablaba, que llegaría a conocer jamás. Siempre la veía con un libro distinto y un idioma distinto. Claro que con tantos años de vida era entendible. Nos miro desde que atravesamos el umbral, pero era mas que seguro que ya sabia que íbamos en camino, sonrió ampliamente, como si estuviera aliviada de vernos, pero entonces, como de la nada su cara cambio, dejo de sonreír, y su cara no tenia expresión alguna. Entonces me di cuenta de las chicas que estaban hablando en voz baja al otro lado del pasillo, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para llegar primero que nosotros, si el pasillo no hubiera estado tan lleno, estoy segura que alguno de nosotros se las hubiera arreglado para estar a su lado.

-_parece que ella es la hermana…_

_-si, escuche que el vivía con su padre en Italia, y ella en Londres con su madre…y que sus padres murieron en un accidente, por eso están aquí…_

_- ¿ah si? Pobre de el!... oye y tu ¿como sabes todo eso?_

_-bueno, esta mañana vine temprano con mi padre, por que dijo que tenia que ver si le daba el puesto de profesor a un chico que había venido a vivir aquí…vamos a preguntarle a ella si el esta solo o no, deberíamos hacernos amigas…_

Esta conversación se había hecho mientras nosotros íbamos entrando y por eso la cara de Zaara había cambiado, y ellas para ese momento ya estaban a su lado, mi memoria corría rápido a tratar de reconocer los rostros. Claro, eran esas chicas que habían ido el primer día a tratar de hablar con nuestros esposos. Era la hija del director McGroff, Misty…y su amiguita Cath, las había visto con otra chica, pero al parecer esta era más del estilo angela…y no estaba ahí.

-¡hola!- Alice nos detuvo, pudimos escuchar la emoción desde lejos, que le daba Misty a la conversación, Alice nos dio a entender que era mejor que solo fuera uno a interrumpir, entonces Edward se encamino hacia donde estaban ellas, pero Alice lo detuvo y lo empujo a Jazz para que fuera el.

- es mejor que vaya el, así las mantiene tranquilas.- lo cual mucho no entendimos.

-eres Zaara ¿cierto?- la cara de Zaara no podía marcar mas insatisfacción.

- si. ¿Necesitas algo?- entonces recordé que ella también podía leer los pensamientos, y debían ser muy molestos, mire a Edward que estaba muy concentrado, lo que seguro era que desde ahí estaba tratando de relajarla. No me imaginaba lo que era, Zaara molesta, pero supuse, que muy lindo no debía ser verla así, ya que Alice mando a Jazz y Eward le hablaba mentalmente.

-bueno, es que pensé en que podríamos hacer algo juntas, ya sabes salir de compras o si quieres podrías venir a unirte al equipo de porristas…- Zaara arqueo perfectamente una ceja. Y justo a tiempo antes de que pudiera contestar algo, llego Jazz, y la tomo del brazo, pero al parecer algo le hizo daño por que lo retiro de inmediato, Zaara lo miro realmente apenada, su expresión se ablando en segundos.

- lo siento tanto- dijo tan bajo que era imposible que la hubieran escuchado, supuse que ella puso sobre si misma algún campo que quien la tocara se electrocutaba, a ver si estas se atrevian a hacerlo. Jasper le sonrió, y las chicas la miraron con una envidia tal, que no tuve ni que preguntarle a Edward en que estaban pensando. Con un "hermano" como el que tiene y un amigo asi, era obvio que se quisieran hacer pasar por sus amigas.

- chicas, disculpen que las moleste, pero necesito a esta señorita…

- eh…si…claro…bueno…

- chicas fue un placer, después hablamos.- me sorprendí mucho de que les dijera esto.

- Jasper lo siento mucho de verdad…

- esta bien, ya se me paso, pero las pudiste haber matado, ¿te diste cuenta de eso?- Zaara parecía muy apenada al respecto, bajo la mirada, lo miro nuevamente y jasper asintió. Y ahora si que estaba confundida. Dio media vuelta y se fue, la vi que salía por la puerta de emergencia. Y luego el brazo de Edward que me empujaba hacia el salon de clases.

- vamos, si no, llegaremos tarde a la primera clase.

- Edward, que hay de…

- ella ahora quiere estar sola…

- pero…

- amor, vamos a clases y te juro que te voy a explicar todo lo que paso aquí, si quieres hasta te digo que pensaban todos.- no estaba enojado, pero se le veia que estaba tenso…

( graciaaa, a las chicas que me dejan sus cometarios! me hacen seguir escribiendo y a los que aun siguen leyendo...,...ya voy a tratar de integrar mas a los demas)


	8. un profesor quizas, muy joven

Capitulo 8

**Cap. dedicado a MeryRodriguez!, espero que te guste tanto como los otros, tu sientes tanto la historia como yo! u.u kisses!**

Un profesor quizás muy joven…

(Bella`s pov)

Entramos a la primera clase. Ni siquiera me acordaba a que clase íbamos, por que en lo único que me interese fue en saber que diablos había pasado en el pasillo.

_Dime que paso Edward. _Pensé en el instante en que nos sentamos, justo después de dejar mi escudo a mi lado. _Zaara no es así, que ha pasado, por que se fue, no entendí que paso con Jas... _

_- _Bella, Bella, aguarda cariño, un segundo, te lo voy a contar, pero no puedes preguntar una cosa por vez...- me dijo que tan solo nosotros dos podíamos escuchar, no lo estaba mirando, miraba al frente como si estuviera atendiendo la clase, y por un segundo lo mire, el también miraba al frente, y me miro en ese mismo segundo. Nada, no pude ver nada en su mirada. Tomo mi mano y la beso.

-tienes que esperar esta hora Bella, esta es la hora del profesor Lattini, y seria descortés hablar mientras el da la clase.- claro, dado que el escucharía todo, no me había percatado de que todas las chicas estaban en el frente del salón, todas sentadas esperando que entrara el profesor- es mejor que de su primera clase tranquilo, luego le dirá la misma Zaara que paso, ¿si?

_Como si hubiera otra opción _pensé con pesar.

Cuando Dan entro a la clase empezó un insoportable murmullo en la parte de adelante de la clase, Dan estaba bien vestido, debía ser usual, pantalón negro, camisa blanca. Nos miro a Edward y a mi y los dos le deseamos suerte con un murmuro que no nadie mas oyó. Nos dio una rápida sonrisa, parecía un tanto nervioso, suponía que no por el hecho de ser profesor en si, sino de estar en frente de tantas chicas que se le podían tirar en cima en cualquier momento. La clase paso rápido, fue muy interesante también, era un excelente profesor y la impartía con tal elegancia e interés que todos lo escucharon sin interrumpirlo. Por lo que yo sentí era así, sino, podía ser que se sintieran intimidados o muy interesados con el.

Cuando la clase termino el salio antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada, no sin antes decirnos que nos veía a después y que tuviéramos buen día.

- es muy educado- nos trata muy bien, ¿no lo crees?

- claro que si, en su época eran muy familiares...

- ¿el nos considera de su familia?

- si, Zaara es de nuestra familia desde hace mucho tiempo, y si ella lo es el también lo es. Es lo que ella le hace sentir.- me molesto un poco que dijera que ella era parte de la familia desde hace tiempo, no por que lo fuera, por que la adoraba, ella era todo un amor, pero me molesto el hecho de que el no me hubiera mencionado antes a una parte de su familia. Pero lo deje pasar otra vez, en otra ocasión le preguntaría.

- ¿de que época es Edward?- me sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia la otra clase, que no me había dado cuenta de que era la clase que compartía con Zaara.

- me parece que tiene solo unas décadas menos de las que tiene carlisle. Los mismo volturi lo convirtieron después de que carlisle los dejo.

- ¿¿en serio?? - me quede pensando en lo muy solo que el había estado tantos años antes de encontrar a Zaara y claro Edward adivino bien lo que estaba pensando.

- el no estuvo muy solo que digamos antes de encontrar a Zaara, pero eso es algo que tienes que dejar que te cuente ella o el.- me dijo antes de que pudiera contestar. Volví a retirar mi escudo y le pedí mentalmente que rápidamente me dejara que habia pasado en el pasillo. Me miro un instante y empezó a hablar.

- Zaara, como ya sabes tiene tantos poderes que ni ella misma, puede recordar o controlar...- respiro profundo, había algo que le molestaba, pero no quería preguntar que era, yo volví mi escudo hacia mi, y decidí solo retirarlo cuando le tuviera que preguntar algo, esto también lo hizo suspirar y me volvió a mirar con frustración, yo solo me encogí de hombros y cabecee para que pudiera continuar.

- recién, Zaara no se dio cuanta que tenia una clase de campo magnético, mmm, seria como ser un cable de electricidad de alta energía, cualquier humano que la hubiera tocado hubiera muerto al instante sin dudas. Solo se dio cuenta de esto cuando Jasper la toco, Jazz ni se lo esperaba y te juro que no se como lo aguanto sin moverse. Se sentía tan avergonzada que le pido a Jazz que la dejara irse, para poder pensar un poco, en realidad, esto nunca le había pasado, ella es una persona muy tranquila, que no le gusta hacerle daño a las personas, creo que te darás cuenta a mediada de que la vayas conociendo.

Estas chicas, realmente no estaban pensando cosas normales acerca de Dante, y Zaara nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien que lo hiciera así, no es que nunca vira chicas muriendo por el, pero esta fue la primera vez que sintió celos, y mas por como las chicas querían aprovechar que ella fuera "la hermana".

_oh, la entiendo completamente a la perfección, por que yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que hizo ella... _

_- _lo que pasa Bella, es que ella es una vampiresa mucho mas madura, es una adulta y todos esos sentimientos los tendría que saber manejar, por que son muy humanos, y a la vez los sentimientos de ira y venganza son muy de nosotros, ella no quiere estar en ninguno de los dos, es un tanto perfeccionista, y trata de controlarse mucho ella misma.

_Pero es tan buena ella, nunca la vería hiriendo a alguna persona, y esta siempre tan feliz...Edward ¿como le dijo a Jazz que se iría? _

- bueno, ella tiene eso, como al revés de lo mío, que puede hablarte por su mente, y así le dijo que se iría para pensar.

_No se ira por mucho tiempo...como cuando te fuiste... _

- oh no, ella no es tan cobarde, esta muy avergonzada por lo que hizo, pero sabe afrontar las cosas sin irse...Bella, ¿no te importa que vaya a hablar con ella en el almuerzo?

_eh...no claro que no,...dile que estoy para lo que necesite y que no importa nunca lo que haga, siempre va estar bien para nosotros... _

El solo cabeceo después de eso. Toda la conversación fue apenas de unos 5 minutos y ya habíamos llegado a la puerta de mi salón, me beso en la frente y me dijo que me vería después de receso en la próxima clase.

- te amo Bella.

_Yo mas fortachón._

El resto de me quede pensando mucho en todo lo que había ocurrido, había (mucho mas de lo que no sabia), de eso estaba segura, la clase paso bastante rápido a pesar de que estaba sola y a pesar de mi aburrimiento. Cuando salí de salón, al parecer ya todos sabían que había un nuevo profesor de historia, todas las chicas cuchichiaban acerca de el, y como podían hacer para estar en su clase o tener clase particulares con el.

No pude evitar reír por todo esto, era muy gracioso, lo ingenuas que eran todas, por que si no tenían a "los mas apuestos del colegio", Ed, Jazz y Em, que tenían novias, podían intentarlo con el profesor, que aunque era PROFESOR, estaba soltero y a alguien iba a aceptar. Me quede pensando que era mejor que Zaara se tomara ese día, por que si esto era lo que decían, no quería ni imaginar lo que pensaban, Dante era similar a nuestros esposos, apuesto, y tenia mucho que llamaba la atención, era su seriedad. Pasa que el vino solo, cuando nosotros llegaron la población femenina se dividió en 3 (Ed,Jazz y Em), así que mucho no era.

- _¿viste lo que ese nuevo profesor? _

_- si..., escuche que era hermano de esta chica Zaara, no me extraña que lo sean, son los dos muy hermosos... _

_- el mas, obviamente, pero tendríamos que incluirla nuestro equipo así podríamos ir a su casa...y verlo... _

Estas eran prácticamente las conversaciones que tenían todas, eran un tanto molestas, escucharlas hablando tanto y me imagine que Dante estaba escondido en el salón de profesores.

(Edward`s POV)

Salí de mi ultima clase y me dirigí en seguida a al salón del que salía Bella. Cuando la vi que se acercaba a mi, todo, la frustración del día, todo lo malo, se desvanecía al verla, y me sentía completamente aliviado, como si nada mas importara, no hay ni tiempo ni espacio.

Me acerque a ella y la mis brazos rodearon su cintura.

- vine a verte antes de ir a hablarle...

- bueno, me alegro, por que ya te estaba extrañando- y los dos sonreímos- somos los mas cursis que existen en el mundo.

- Bella no seas tan egoísta, no conoces a todo el mundo, pero puedo estar segura de que somos los mas cursi de América- entonces reímos de vuelta. La acompañe hasta el comedor y mientras íbamos para allá algunos nos miraban de lejos. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo mas lo harían.

No podía salir de la sorpresa, por todo lo que aquellos chicos pensaban, era demasiado, apreté mucho la mano de Bella, y agradecí que fuera vampiro.

- Ewdard...?

- te juro que no lo puedo creer, ese chico. Te esta imaginando desnuda!, desnuda Bella!- trato de contenerse pero supongo que le pareció muy gracioso, la mire con una ceja arqueada.

- Edward, por Dios, no exageres, tienes que escuchar lo que dicen de ti en los vestidores...pensando obviamente que no escucho. Y eso que lo están diciendo, no quiero ni pensar en lo que piensan!- me incline hacia su rostro y le bese suavemente. Entonces me sonrió,

- tienes razón, ellos nunca podrán tener a una diosa como esposa.- y los dos sonreímos.

- exacto- dijo sonriendo.

Bueno me voy a ir antes de que se puedan dar cuenta.- suspiro y me miro con una pequeña seriedad, un poco graciosa.

- por favor dile que no sea tonta, que no hizo nada malo y que siempre vamos a estar si nos necesita.- le dije que si asintiendo con la cabeza, me hacia sentir orgulloso, era muy buena persona y siempre pensaba en los demás. La vi como entraba a la cafetería a juntarse con nuestros hermanos todos me miraron de reojo y cada uno me dedico un pensamiento, Alice fue la que mas tiempo me miro.

_Esta en el norte en una roca cerca de un río, si sigues el rastro, la vas a encontrar fácilmente. No la apures Edward. _Y me sonrió.

Empecé a caminar hacia el ala oeste del colegio, con el fin de seguir el mismo rastro.  
- Edward...- apenas un susurro. Me di vuelta sabiendo exactamente quien me había llamado.

**bueno..., espero que les haya gustado, le estoy poniendo drama asi hay de donde entretenerse...jaja, les puedo decir que para el proximo cap es todo del punto de vista de Edward.**

**:D**


	9. una gran familia

Capitulo 9

una parte que no sabian! :D

Una gran familia.

- buenos días profesor Lattini - cuando me di vuelta ya estaba a mi lado, miro a ambos lados y siguió susurrando.

- puedes llamarme Dan, supongo que cuando no haya nadie presente.- su cara expresaba lo que le disgustaba que nosotros lo llamáramos así, y estaba pensando en cuando Zaara le dijo que tendríamos que llamarlo así para no pasar por irrespetuosos.

- ¿como has pasado la mañana Dan?- le pregunte, lo mas seguro es que la haya pasado bastante mal con todas las estudiantes mirándolas y mas sabiendo ya que Zaara no estaba en el colegio.

- no muy bien. Todas las niñas me hablan como si nunca hubieran visto a un extranjero, y Zaara falto a su primera clase conmigo, no le entiendo por que estaba muy emocionada.- parecía muy preocupado y triste por que no la había visto en toda la mañana. Aun no estaba muy seguro por que no me convencía, porque parecía muy buen tipo, era mucho mas maduro que yo.- ¿sabes donde esta?

- en realidad no, iba a ir a buscarla, salio esta mañana, por que quería estar sola, estoy seguro que cuando vuelva te va a contar que sucedió.- me miro desconcertado, sabia muy bien ya como hacer para que no pudiera ver que pensaba, me imagino que después de tanto tiempo con Zaara habían veces que podía querer privacidad y el sabia como bloquearse.

- dime por favor que esta bene.- me sorprendió un poco esto, por que pensé que me iba a costar que me dejara, pero el solo quería saber si ella estaba bien.

- si, creo que si, no creo que demore mucho, seguro la vas a encontrar a la tarde en la casa...

- profesor...- los dos nos dimos vuelta y estaban tres chicas mirándonos

_Que raro, parecía que estuvieran hablando de lejos, y no escuché nada cuando nos acercamos...mmm lo mas seguro es que nos hayan escuchado y se callaron cuando nos vieron... _

Menos mal que esa chica pensó eso.

_ahy por Dios es Edward Cullen.... _

Pensó la chica que estaba más atrás, no pude evitar sonreír y esta se puso colorada. Ya me imaginaba, la del medio, la mas atrevida supuse, quería pedirle clases particulares a Dan.

- me preguntaba si usted daba clases particulares, por que no me esta yendo muy bien en historia y quería saber si podía ayudarme.- Dan la miro extrañado, pensando por que no se había dirigido directamente a la dirección

- si, doy clases particulares que el colegio da, pero para eso tiene que ir a la dirección a pedir que la asignen, y la asignaran a un profesor.

- si, pero me preguntaba si da clases particulares como profesor, obviamente pagándole...- la chica espero la respuesta de Dante, el se quedo pensando por que la chica querría pagar una clase cuando tenia las del colegio.

- no, señorita Jonhson. No doy mas que las clases que me asigna el colegio.- la chica lo miro muy desilusionada y dio media vuelta, las otras chicas se quedaron mirándonos antes de darse media vuelta he irse.- es una mala suerte que tenga que dar también clases particulares, y además unas que no son de historia también- y meneo la cabeza.

_¿Que, tendrás que ser bello y hermoso para poder hablar a solas con ellos? _Pensó una de las chicas, _Zaara se hizo amiga de ellos el primer día, claro, es por que es linda... _no me gusto lo que pensaba esa chica, pero tampoco la podía detener y decirle que nada que ver. Mire nuevamente a Dante y le sonreí.

- ¿de verdad no viste las intenciones de la chica?- me miro y se encogió de hombros.

- tengo que irme, el director quiere saber como me ha ido en las clases, dile por favor que le amo demasiado, y no podría hacer esto sin ella.- apenas sonrió y se fue.- ah, Sr. Cullen, por favor, recuerde que ese trabajo es para el lunes.- entonces vi otro profesor pasando por ahí, ingenioso.

Salí corriendo del colegio, mientras seguía el rastro me perdí varias veces, en realidad apestaba como rastreador.

Hasta que después de 15 minutos la encontré.

- no deberías dedicarte a buscar personas nunca Edward, ¿sabes? Apestas para eso - fue lo primero que me dijo. Estaba viendo como pasaba la corriente del río, sentada en una enorme roca, justo en el medio del agitado río. Pude de un pequeño salto llegar a donde estaba.

- ¿como estas?

- no creo que sea necesario que me lo preguntes para que lo sepas, pero ya que quieres oírlo, me siento terriblemente patética, furiosa, frustrada, ansiosa, infantil, exagerada, peligrosa,…

- OK, creo que capte algo…- me senté a su lado. La rodee en mis brazos- de todo eso creo que eres más exagerada que otra cosa. Sabes que no eres nada de eso, bueno, quizás un poco peligrosa…- ambos reímos. Nos quedamos unos minutos sin decir nada mas, mirando como pasaba el río. Entonces me miro sonriendo.

- Bella es grandiosa, acuérdame agradecerle lo que dijo… ¿Estas feliz no?- le sonreí

- mas que feliz.

- ¿entonces este es el momento en el que digo, te lo dije?- le di un codazo en las costillas, sonriendo.

- ¿tu eres feliz?

- mucho mas que feliz, tenia miedo de encontrar a Dante antes de que tu encontraras a Bella- se encogió de hombros.

- siempre tan considerada.- aguarde unos segundos antes de indagar en el tema que quería - ¿Que paso en el colegio Zaara, quiero decir, exactamente ¿que paso?- durante unos segundos se quedo mirado.

- ¿te acuerdas cuando me detuvieron los vulturi?

- si, aun te debo mucho por haberte puesto en esa situación.

- no me debes nada, bueno, en ese momento cuando me detuvieron, yo estaba, digamos que buscadon a mi familia... a lo que había sido mi familia, solo para verlos y saber como estaban. Justo antes de que me retuvieran Dan, habia descubierto que mis padres tuvieron dos hijos, una niña, Reena y un niño, Savir, si, tuvieron que esperar hasta que "muriera" para darme hermanos. La chica tuvo dos hijas y un hijo, y el chico tuvo dos varones. Mi hermana se caso con un norteamericano - sonrió un instante- rompiendo la tradición de la familia, y mi hermano se fue a Londres a vivir con su esposa hindú.

Cuando estaba en Europa, había descubierto de que mis padres ya habían muerto- por un momento permaneció callada y me miro a los ojos como siempre- nunca me voy a perdonar el no haber ido a hablarles aunque fuera una vez...

- sabes que fue lo mejor..., además, acuérdate que les mandaste una carta, y ellos siempre supieron que estabas bien. Los encontraste mucho tiempo después, no podías hacer nada...

- Lo se, bueno, para el día de hoy mis dos hermanos ya están muertos, supe que mis padres le hablaron mucho de mi, y que aprendieron su lección y fueron muy buenos padres, irónico, todo esto lo supe de terceros. Nunca me anime a hablarles a mis hermanos. Allá en Londres mi hermano tuvo dos hijitos, gemelos, mis sobrinos, estos tuvieron hijos y esos mas hijos, yo seria la tía bisabuela de estos últimos. Mi hermana que se quedo acá tuvo sus dos hijas y su hijo, mis otros sobrinos estos actualmente al igual que los otros, son abuelos. Pero debes imaginarte que no puede terminar por que me detuvieron cuando estaba buscando la familia de mi hermano, y ni llegue a buscar la familia de mi hermana por que... justo encontré a Dan y no busque mas.-lo ultimo lo dijo como se sintiera realmente apenada, otra vez miraba el río pasar.

- Zaara, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, y lo que quisiste hacer, Emmet no les mando ni una nota a su familia, y Rose apenas los fue a ver de lejos un par de veces...

- ya se, ya se, pero me siento tan mal al respecto, no puedo evitarlo...el punto de todo esto es que una de las hijas de mi hermana es al parecer, abuela de esta chica que me vino a hablar hoy, y me tomo tan desprevenida, que no pude evitar ponerme así, cuanto ustedes entraron, me alivié por que al menos no iba a tener que escuchar cada pensamiento entupido de cada chica, hasta que mi mente se enfoco demasiado en esa chica, antes ni me había fijado en ella pues no tiene ni una pizca de mi familia, todos norteamericanos, y estos últimos canadienses, estoy mas cercana a la familia de mi hermano en Londres que se preservo, que a esta, pero aun así tienen, mi sangre, y escucharla pensando lo que pensaba, fue frustrante…, Edward, a ella no le molestaría tener que hacerle daño a Bella para llegar a ti, aunque pudiera, y se quiere ser mi amiga aunque me odie, solo por Dan.- escuche todo muy concentrado, mirando cada expresión que tenia, y parecía muy triste.

- ¿eso quiere decir que eres la tía abuela del director de nuestro instituto?

- ¡Edward!, ¿es lo único que me puedes decir?

- bueno, es que eso es gracioso, te entiendo, pero, Zaara, tómatelo con calma, no criaste a nadie de ahí, por ende, no se parecen ninguno a ti...

- si, pero y si se dan cuenta! ¡! Mis padres tenían muchas fotos mías!!...

- no creo, ya han pasado muchos años, los que se pueden dar cuenta son tus sobrinos, y no creo que los veas por aquí, entiendo totalmente tu dolor y tu angustia, pero sabes que eres mejor que eso, y no tienes que seguidle el juego. ¿Si?- solo cabeceo. aun seguía muy triste, el haber actuado así le había hecho sentirse muy sensible.- Zaara, no puedes ser una piedra todo el tiempo, puedes sentirte así de vez en cuando, no siempre puedes ser perfecta, todos cometemos errores.- apenas sonrió, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Nos quedamos conversando, unas cuantas cosas más y le dije que tenia que irme al colegio, y lo mejor seria que ella se fuera a casa a descansar un poco.

- por favor dile a Dan que estoy bien, que cuando llegue le voy a contar todo y que por favor me perdone, yo igual lo voy a hacer personalmente.

La abrace una vez mas, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- AHHY Zaara, a veces eres tan ridícula…, nos vemos mañana en clase pequeña.- y los dos nos fuimos por diferentes caminos.

mmm, espero que les alla gustado!, supongo q no se esperaban este giro, haha, las flasheadas que hago!!

dejen sus pensamientos asi, se que va bien o mal, y digan que no les gusta y que si...

gracias a todas las chicas q me dejan **_revieews son geniales!_**

**_GRACIAS_**


	10. muchas preguntas

CAPITULO 10

n.n!

muchas preguntas.

Cuando salimos del colegio, Edward ya me había contado lo que le había pasado a Zaara. ¡Que pequeño que es mundo!, pobre Zaara, lo peor de todo era que el director tenia no solo a esa chica de hija, sino que tenia, otra mas.

Esperaba tanto como ella que la otra chica fuera igual que Misty así no tenia que preocuparse con que indagara en su familia y encontrara fotos viejas en la que incluyeran a Zaara.

Nos fuimos a casa todos callados, Alice y Jazz susurraban de que iban a ir a cazar esta noche, por que hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían solos, me encantaba verlos cuando hablaban, era sorprendente la manera en que se entendían, y se necesitaban, ellos sabían cuando era el tiempo para todo y se satisfacían mutuamente, no los envidiaba por lo que tenían, pues me gustaba totalmente lo que tenia con Edward pero si los admiraba por la relación que llevaban.

- en que estas pensando- me dijo Edward, aun se frustraba cuando no escuchaba lo que pensaba.

- sabes que en el mundo normal, los pensamientos son individuales y como te sentis conmigo es como se sienten todos con todos...- solo le dije eso para molestarlo un poco, seguro me vio muy concentrada mirando hacia afuera, cuando en realidad miraba a Alice y Jazz, puse mi mejor cara de seriedad.

- no me interesan los demás...

- ya lo tienes tan adherido que piensas que es normal...

- Bella, nada en nosotros es normal...- me quede mirándolo un rato, ya no le iba a seguir el juego, saque mi escudo.

_Estaba pensando en la gran pareja que hacen Jazz y Alice..._ se quedo mirando unos segundos, y ya sabia perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

_No, ed, no seas tonto, lo nuestro no lo cambiaria por nada… __sonrio. Que lo hizo pensar eso por el amor de Dios!_

_Llegamos a la casa y ya Em y Rose no estaban, habían decidido irse ellos también de caza solos. ¿Que ahora todos querían estar solos?_

_Esa semana paso bastante rápido, Zaara no fue al colegio los días siguientes por que quería pensar un poco y no agitarse. En realidad desde un principio ella no se iba a tomar esos días, por que no quería dejar a Dan solo su primera semana, pero entre Edward, Dan y yo la convencimos de que no tenia nada de malo necesitar tiempo._

_Así que así se paso la semana, tratando de animar a Dan, que no la pasaba muy bien._

_En solo esa semana los cupos para las materias que impartía como clases particulares, rebosaron, cada tres días la casa de ellos estaba llena de chicos que iban a "estudiar" y unos cuantos que los acompañaban. Por eso estuve casi toda la semana en la casa de Zaara, para no dejarla sola, un día, ella se vino a casa diciendo que la hija del director tenia una clase en la casa, y por eso se vino a pasar la tarde con nosotros y poco después se fue de caza con Jazz y Emmet que tenían ganas de buscar animales nuevos y ella sabia exactamente a donde tenían que ir._

Me di cuenta de que ella no quería decir los nombres de ningunos de sus "familiares", y supuse que era para no verlos como individuos, sino, como unos mas. La otra hija del director era como la "desconocida" para nosotros, Zaara no llego a ver quien era la hermana de "Misty" y decidió que no quería saber quien era.

El fin Carlisle y Esme habían decidido irse a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones para poder estar solos, y digo, se lo merecían, ya que siempre estaban pendientes de nosotros.

El sábado, mientras los chicos se habían decidido ir a explorar mejor el terreno y enseñarle a Edward el nuevo lugar que Zaara les había enseñado, habíamos quedado solo Alice, Rose y yo. Rose se había puesto a ver películas de comedia y románticas, en lo que Alice me organizaba el ropero.

- Ali, aun no entiendo por que insistes, ya dices que me visto bien… ¿que mas hay que tienes que organizar?

- Bella, nunca dije que vestías bien, dije que casi vestías bien por ti misma.- la mire con el entrecejo fruncido, a mi me gustaba como vestía.- ya se que te gusta como vistes, pero Bella, mira esto, ¿turquesa y verde?, ¿es en serio?…

- no me lo puse, solo quería ver como se veían juntos…- pero tenia razón, se veía horrible, no debí ni pensarlo. Me quede pensando, ahora estábamos solas, y era una oportunidad genial para preguntar todas las dudas que se ahogaban en mi.

- Bella, sabes lo que te voy a decir…deberías hablarlo con ellos, no conmigo.

- ya se, pero solo quería preguntar, o sea, tu estuviste, quiero decir, ¿sabes algo que no me hayan contado?

- Bella, se miles de cosas que tu no sabes, pero también se muchas cosas que nadie sabe, y no las digo por que seria muy descortés no dejar que los demás se sientan libres de contar ellos lo que quieran.- me guiñó un ojos y me abrazo- sabes que eres lo que hace a mi hermano mas feliz en todo el mundo, ¿no?

- si…, ya lo se.

- entonces, si hay algo que quieras saber de el, debes preguntárselo, por que no creo que no te lo diga, además, ya conoces a los hombres, ellos no saben nunca lo que en realidad queremos- dijo riendo.

- eso me acuerda, en realidad no se por que me lo acuerda por que no tiene nada que ver, pero ¿sabes si Dante estuvo con alguien antes de estar con Zaara?- ella estaba doblando un pantalón y me miro de reojo

- ¿por que preguntas eso?

- es que Edward dijo algo de que no siempre estuvo solo…

- Bella, no le hagas mucho caso a Edward en lo que respecta Dan, me parece que es un tanto prejuicioso con el…pero aun así…- se sentó en la cama mirándome- y Bella hay algo que tienes que entender, tu encontraste el amor de tu vida en el primer intento, pero casi todos los vampiros estuvieron ya con otra pareja…, como Jazz, y eso no me hace quererlo menos. De todas maneras, si te interesa, ya sabes a quien le tienes que preguntar…- se levanto y siguió doblando mi ropa.

- si, ya se.

- bueno, me voy yendo, mi querida hermana, mi medio melón esta por entrar...- dicho estoy se fue volando, al instante sentí que me tomaban de la cintura, cuando le vi la cara ya estaba tumbada en la cama y el gruñia mientras besaba mi cuello. Sonrei para mi y le abrasé.

- hola para ti también.- le dije al oído

- ¿me extrañaste?

- ¿en serio me estas preguntando?- de su boca salio una garcajada y me volvio a besar.

- tienes razón...- entonces pensé en lo que me había dicho Alice.

- Edward...- pero no puede seguir por que me habían callado sus labios, y desde ahí olvide por completo, que había estado apunto de preguntar, odiaba cuando me pasaba eso, no era que no me gustara todo lo que me hacia sentir, pero el me dominaba mas de lo que yo podía hacer en mi misma.

Estuvimos todo el resto del día juntos, me olvide de todos y no quise salir de la cama hasta que fuera lunes a la mañana, pero era imposible por todos en la casa, el domingo venían a la habitación por cada estupidez, que me puse de mal humor suponiendo que lo hacían apropósito, obviamente el que mas se apareció fue Emmet.

El lunes, a pesar del domingo, aun me encontraba de buen humor cuando llegamos Zaara nos esperaba en la puerta de su auto, como siempre sonriendo.

- hey, ¡bienvenida!- grito Emmet desde el auto de Rose, y salto y la dio un "abrazo de oso", como le solían decir ellos. Zaara estaba riendo y le pidió que la bajara o le haría lo mismo ya que gracias a el, ella tenia la misma fuerza. Río con fuerza y la bajo, justo pasaron unos cuantos estudiantes y murmuraban tonterías de que ella debía ser igual que nosotros...freaks. Ya nos habían empezado a llamar así, por que no le hablábamos a nadie, en realidad, si lo hacíamos, pero con reservas, pero eso no evitaba que siguieran fantaseando con llegar a estar con uno de nosotros.

después de que todos saludaron a Zaara, la abrasé con cuidado, por que había percatado que a Zaara no le gustaba mucho el contacto con los demás, y le dije que estaba muy contenta de que volviera, así no estaba mas sola con, los que para nosotros eran, freaks.  
Entonces reímos de nuestro propio chiste.

Jasper y Rose se fueron a su clase juntos y Emmet, Alice y Zaara (esta había cambiado algunas de sus clases para no estar tan sola) se fueron a la suya, mientras Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de Historia.

La clase como siempre paso rápido, con Dan era como si no fuera clase, pasaba muy rapido, Edward estuvo toda la clase tratando de llamar mi atención, lo cual me molesto bastante.

- Edward, puedes prestar atención a la clase, ¿no es que era descortés?

- ¿desde cuando te gusta tanto la historia?, la odiabas

- exacto, la odiaba, pasado, ahora me parece interesante...- entonces escuche cuando bufo, toda la conversación había sido un murmullo que solo Dan podía escuchar, me sentí avergonzada, por que era como si hubiéramos estado hablando de el, estábamos hablando con el.

- hablamos en casa Edward Cullen.- cuando termino la clase le pedi disculpas a Dan y me fui sola a mi próxima clase, sin dejar que me acompañara, ahora sufriría las consecuencias. Eso me hizo recordar que era lo que quería preguntar el sábado y como iba a la clase de literatura aprovecharía eso para preguntarle a Zaara.

- hola Bella!, ¿como estuvo la clase?

- genial...- pero era un poco obvio que algo me molestaba.

- oh-uh, ¿que paso?

- ahora te cuento, primero me gustaría preguntarte unas cosas antes, si es que no te molesta...

- claro, claro- entramos al salón de clase sin prestar mucha intención en los interminables murmullos cuando entrábamos... nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar, tan bajo para que ni las moscas escucharan.

El profesor entro y empezó a impartir la clase, pero después dijo que esta seria una clase de lectura, así que no nos sentiríamos tan mal de no estar prestándole atención, pusimos nuestros libros delante de nuestras caras y le pregunte lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

- Zaara se que estoy te va a sonar desubicado, pero, es que hace unos días estaba hablando con Edward y estábamos hablando de Dan y tu, y le dije que, Dante estuvo mucho tiempo solo sin encontrarte, y, irónicamente me dijo, que no estuvo tan solo, Alice me dijo que no todos encontraban a su pareja tan rápido como lo hice yo, o al primer intento... ¿Dan estuvo con otro vampiro? , o sea es tonto preguntar, ya que estuvo mas de 300 años sin ti, pero...

- si, Bella, el estuvo con otras, vampiresas, nunca duraban mucho, por que el dice que nunca se sintió completo, pero Edward, seguro fue sarcástico por con quien estuvo Dan antes de mi...

- si quieres no me tienes que decir...- vi, perfectamente que se había molestado por la actitud de Edward.

- ...esta bien, no creo que tenga nada de malo, ahora esta bien y esta conmigo... el antes de estar conmigo, estuvo...con Jane.- la sorpresa era una palabra muy pequeña para lo que invadió mi cuerpo, no lo podía creer, yo me imaginaba que debía haber estado con otra persona, pero ya era difícil imaginarlo sin Zaara, y no podía ni verlo con Jane.

- pero, Jane es un niña!...

- Bella, ¡Jane tiene más años que yo!, pasa que fue transformada cuando tenía apenas 14 años y por eso se ve tan joven...

- ¡pero de todas formas es raro!- me quede un rato tratando de imaginar a Dan, el gran y musculoso Dan, con la pequeña Jane. No puede, podían parecer hermanos.

- si lo se- dijo entonces riendo.- ¿cual es la otra duda que tienes?

- como sabes que tengo otra...no podrás...

-no, jaja, aun no tengo ningún poder que pueda atravesar tu escudo, pero si tengo otros talentos para llegar a el, y además, se te ve en los ojos.

-bueno, yo me preguntaba, si, tu estuviste con otro vampiro..., quiero decir, antes de Dan y después Brandon.- conocía la respuesta, no supe como, pero ya lo imaginaba desde un principio y una gran parte quería saber que era exactamente lo que había hecho exactamente ella después de que dejo a Brandon, la campana sonó, pero nosotras seguíamos en la misma posición de antes, una chica me choco sin querer y se disculpo, pero ni siquiera la mire, era casi imposible, pero su cara palideció de una manera tal, que si, no fuera vampiro, hubiera pensado que estaba enfermando, siguió así unos segundos mas, entonces me preocupe.

- Zaara si no te sientes cómoda no tienes…

- no…- apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su cara se hundió entre sus manos, pero era imposible que se sintiera mal,…entonces recordé cuando Edward quedo en shock.

- Zaara, ¡por Dios!, no me tienes que responder, ¿estas bien?- mi mano fue directo a las suyas pero ella no me permitió tocarla, me asuste por que pensé que de verdad le había molestado aquella pregunta.

- discúlpame Bella, te podría responder luego, es que no creo que pueda hacerlo muy bien ahora…

- pero, ¿que ha pasado?, ¿estas bien?

- creo que si, es que…, recién escuche un pensamiento, que me dejo paralizada…, esa chica, la que choco contigo, esa la otra hija del director, sabia que era menor a Misty, pero nunca pensé que compartíamos una clase…, ella pensó que me había visto en algún otro lugar…- por eso habia palidecido.

- ¿quien es?, ¿como se llama?

- mmm, me parece que se llama…Mery…

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, JAJA, EXPLICO UNAS CUANTAS COSAS Y AGREGUE UNA IDEA QUE ME DIJERON!, POR FAVOR! DEJEN REVIEWS ASI SE SI ESTA QUEDANDO BIEN, SINO SEGUIRE EL CONSEJO DE MI AMIGA DEL FIC Y NO PUBLICARE HASTA PENSAR QUE DE VERDAD QUIEREN LEER!**

**DENME IDEAS SI QUIEREN, SOLO ES UN MINUTO...:D**


	11. una pequeña sorpresa

charper 11

holaa! disculpen que dure tantoo en publicar este...es que estuve re ocupada...espero que les guste, y antes de todo me gustaria hacer una aclaracion, para esos que no les gusta la historia, que directamente no la lean y si no les gusta que haya nuevos papeles protagonicos, que tampoco la lean, pues para cambiar un poco y darle mas historia a algo que ya fue terminado por la verdadera escritora, algunos, inventamos cosas para hacerla mas interesante, por ende no la dejamos en los unicos papeles que hay... GRACIAS!

una pequeña sorpresa

Salimos del salón sin decir una palabra, no sabia exactamente que decirle, cuando ya estábamos cerca de la próxima clase, nos encontramos con Alice, que obviamente ya sabia que había visto todo el asunto y lo único q hizo fue abrazarle. ¿Por que a mi no me dejo consolarla?, ¿se había enojado por las preguntas que le hice?, no lo creo.

- estoy bien,...es que, otra vez, no me lo esperaba...es como que había tratado de bloquear cualquier pensamiento de mi mente, y cuando se choco con bella estuvo muy cerca de nosotras...

- esta bien, no creo que te reconozca mucho, digo, uno siempre cambia un poco a como era cuando era humano, así que no debes verte igual, y que te parezcas puede ser una simple casualidad, no te preocupes, vamos te acompaño a tu próxima clase, por suerte la compartes con Jazz...- me sonrió y me pidió disculpas por su actitud y me dijo que nos veríamos en el receso. Mi próxima clase era con Em, cuando llegue al salón me estaba esperando afuera.

- hola hermanita... ¿aun triste de que no estas en casa?- no le conteste y entramos a la clase, nos sentamos y al ver que aun no le dirigía la palabra se inquieto.

- OK, ¿que es lo que pasa?

- ¿por que es que Zaara nunca me deja tocarla, esta mañana la quise abrazar y no me dejo, se fue rápido, y hoy la quise consolar, y no me dejo tocarla!- entonces empezó a reírse mucho, tanto que las chicas que estaban cerca lo miraron, muchas estaban tan ilusionadas con el, que se sonrojaron...

- me puedes decir el chiste así me rió también- le dije con mi peor cara.

- Bells, ¡no es que le desagrades!, se le nota que te adora a simple vista, pasa que ella cuando conoce a alguien, nunca quiere tocarlos, por que para ella, es como una falta de respeto absorber todo lo tuyo, así que mientras menos contado haya, esta mejor, pero eso lo tienes que hablar con ella, por que cuando la conocí y se lo pregunte, le dije que no me importaba para nada y que me dejara abrazarla cuando quisiera, al igual que con cada persona de la familia...- entonces rió.

Me quede pensando un rato en eso.

- ¿que le paso a Zaara que querías consolarla...?

- ah... es que, justo en nuestra clase esta una de sus familiares y parece que medio la reconoció...

- oh...debe estar... un tanto molesta...

- si,...- pero me quede pensando que en realidad sabia que si estaba enojada era con Edward, eso me hizo acordar que ella tenia una clase con el después del receso. la clase paso con una lentitud agobiante, por suerte con Emmet nos pusimos a conversar de cada idiotez, que no podía aguantar a reírme,, yo le decía que les guiñara el ojo a las chicas y el no objetaba para nada. La verdad que me alegre de tener esa clase con el, por que me puso de buen humor...

La clase termino y nos dirigimos al comedor, cuando nos encontramos con Jazz y Rose, Emmet la beso delicadamente, podía ser que a veces parecieran desubicados, pero en ciertos momentos, me parecían tan buena pareja como la que hacían Jazz y Alice. Entonces entro Edward con Alice y Zaara, Ed vino muy rápido hacia mí y me abrazo.

- Bella, dime que no sigues enojada, no puede dejar de pensar en toda la mañana, si no fuera inmortal ya hubiera muerto, juro, Bella por Dios.- lo mire extrañada por que sinceramente no recordaba por que estaba enojada, después de lo que había pasado.

Entonces me dijo que se había ido a disculpar con Dante y me acorde, le di un tierno beso, no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con el. Nos sentamos en la mesa, pero Zaara al instante se levanto y dijo que su hermano la había llamado. Le pregunte a Alice que había sucedido, con el tema del familiar de Zaara, pero solo me dijo que el tema estaba algo arreglado y que seguro Zaara me lo comentaría luego. Edward se puso un poco tenso, y mentalmente le pregunte que le paso, esta vez no me lo quede para mí.

- es que cuando estábamos en la clase, vi que le estuviste preguntando unas cosas a Zaara… ¿por que no me preguntaste a mi esas cosas?- y esa cosas estuvo pronunciado, era obvio q todos podían escuchar lo que hablábamos y ya que el había escogido ese lugar para decirlo yo le contestaría sinceramente.

_Solo pensé en preguntarle a ella por que estaba en ese momento conmigo y por que era un tema de ella…_

En todo caso, no volvimos a hablar del tema hasta unos días después, por que los temas que se fueron desarrollando en esos días no me permitían hablar con Zaara y yo lo quería hablar con ella.

Al día siguiente, Zaara me dijo cual era su plan, el cual era, tratar de hacerse amiga de esta chica y que pensara en que era incoherente que Zaara fuera su familiar. Cuando nos volvió a tocar la clase de literatura a Zaara se le dio lo que mas necesitaba, el profesor nos pidió, después de contar cuantos éramos, que formáramos grupos de tres, para un trabajo especial. La mire como culpándola.

- ¿que?, yo no hice nada…

- ¡Zaara!

- bueno, capaz lo manipule un poquito así…- me dijo tratando de hacer una medida pequeña con sus manos, nos reímos las dos al mismo tiempo, era imposible retarla por cualquier cosa, por que siempre lo hacia ver como que era necesario o para una buena causa- o capaz fue una simple casualidad, ya sabes, no estoy confiando mucho en mis poderes…

- no creo que haya sido casualidad, ¡estoy segura que fue una causalidad!- otra vez nos reímos y luego vimos como ya todas las chicas habían elegido sus grupitos al igual que los chicos, entonces no me sorprendió ver que la única chica que no estaba sola era Mery. La mire haciendo cara.

- ¡te juro que en eso no tengo nada que ver!, primero todos nos tienen algo de miedo como para estar completamente solo o sola con nosotras y a ella no le importa, y además, me parece que no tiene muchos amigos aquí en el colegio…- la observe bien, en realidad parecía un poco triste por este hecho y me reí.- ¿de que te ríes Isabella?- y sabia donde pegar el clavo.

- es que pareces triste por eso, ¿no la estarás empezando a querer, no?

- puff, ¿yo? ¡Claro que no!, yo solo la estaría usando para que no nos descubra… y bueno me da un poco de lastima la chica…- reí para mi, eso no se lo creía ni ella, era obvio que esta chica era muy distinta a su hermana, pero el tiempo decidiría que pasaría. Nos acercamos a ella y le sonreímos.

- supongo que no te queda otra de estar con nosotras- le dije con la mejor sonrisa para que no se asustara. Nos devolvió la sonrisa, esta tenia mas la raza de Zaara en sus venas que la otra chica, a diferencia de su hermana, era morena de pelo largo y muy lindo, parecido al de Zaara. Tenía ojos marrones muy lindos, que me hicieron recordar a mis antiguos ojos, su simetría no era, en casi nada parecida a la de su hermana, y me di cuenta de que tenia unas cuantas cosas de su padre, el director, y me imagine que Misty debía parecerse a su madre. Su piel era clara, pero no era pálida, y eso la hacia mas calida y linda. Llevaba puesto unos jeans que parecían bastante cómodos y un sweater azul oscuro, y me acorde cuando me vestía sin que nadie me dijera que no combinaba, aunque ahora no estaba mal.

- esta bien- dijo apenas sonriendo, era obvio que no le importaba estar con nosotras, pero tampoco era como si le gustaría ir a la boca del león. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, el trabajo no era corto, por ende no era para ser terminado en una sola clase, y supuse que nos tendríamos que juntar luego, era lo mas seguro. _Sabes, Zaara, en este momento te odio… _pensé al dejar un segundo mi escudo fuera.

Se limito a sonreírme como si le hubiera dicho que mañana llovería. La clase se termino bastante rápido, la verdad que me hacia falta escuchar a un humano hablar, me quede toda la hora embobada por los que nos contaba de vez en cuando, y al igual que Zaara solo la mirábamos, me pareció que esto mucho no le gusto, por que se sonrojaba de vez en cuando y se tocaba la cara para ver si tenia algo en ella. Le dijimos que nos juntaríamos en la casa de una de las tres para terminar el trabajo y la chica se fue medio confundida por nuestra actitud. Zaara chasqueo los dedos.

- todavía piensa que me parezco mucho a su tía desaparecida…

- ¿tía desaparecida?- pregunte sonriendo por la expresión

- oh si, ya sabes, en vez de pensar que soy la tatara tatara bisa tía abuela, o algo así, me dice tía- sonrió un segundo- pero eso es lo que me preocupa- y se agarro el mentón con su mano- ah y también piensa que eres hermosa, y muy simpática.- me sonrió al ver mi cara- y se me olvidaba,… este… ¿quieres ir de caza hoy conmigo?- me tomo por sorpresa y ella desvió la mirada- si, claro, no tienes planes con Ed…

- no, claro que me gustaría, pero supongo que ahora tengo que ir a preparar el terreno, Edward se va a preguntar por que voy a cazar con todos menos con el…así que nos vemos después compañera de clase.

- nos vemos después querida prima- dijo sonriendo.

Cuando termino la odiosa clase se gimnasia, ya no por el ser torpe sino por los ridículos chicos que me miraban todo el tiempo, Edward me esperaba en la puerta, recostado de la pared, mi cuerpo se adhirió al suyo cuando lo abrasé y lo bese.

- esto me acuerda mucho a cuando salía corriendo las primeras veces que me venias a buscar- me acaricio el pelo y me sonrió con mi sonrisa, su mano subió del pelo al rostro y sus dedos recorrieron toda mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi boca y jugar en ella me volvió a besar sin aun decir una palabra.

- si, me acuerdo que tenia miedo de hacer todo lo que hice recién, y solo un pequeño contacto con tu piel, me hacia casi latir el corazón- nos reímos de la ironía, si alguien hubiera escuchado, no nos hubiera entendido.

Cuando fuimos a casa tuve la sorpresa mas linda del día, Nessie se encontraba en casa charlando con Esme.

Los primeros que la fuimos a saludar fuimos Edward y yo, y cuando me beso, la abrasé fuerte, por que hacia tanto que no la veía, que sentía que un pedazo de mi no estaba bien, en orden. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre lo había sido, sus ojos chocolates, enormes, parecía que sonreían solos, su pelo, siempre largo y con bucles era muy parecido al de Edward. Ya me había alcanzado y si no lo imaginaba, me parecía que era mas alta que yo, Edward me lo había mencionado, por que dijo que la había visto mas grande la ultima vez que fue, y como era de suponer, vestía mucho mejor que yo, en ese sentido, se parecía mucho a Alice, pues sus tías le habían enseñado todo lo necesario sobre la moda. Corri a abrazarla, y cuando la senti en mis brazos me di cuenta lo mucho que la habia extrañado. Me extrañe de que Jacob no estuviera aqui con ella.

Pero algo sucedía, por que me dejo abrazarla y después se retiro con respeto. Abrazo con mucho cariño a Edwad y luego saludo con mucha alegría a cada uno de sus tíos.

Luego, como si todos supieran que algo pasaba, se retiraron de uno en uno después de ver, que la persona favorita de la familia estuviera bien.

Vi que abrazaba otra vez a Edward, y una pizca de celos invadió mi cuerpo.

- te extrañe mucho papa…- el también la abrazó y le besó la frente.

- yo también cariño, nos diste una muy linda sorpresa a tu madre y a mi.

- si…claro.- Edward la miró extrañado, también se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

- hija, ¿se puede saber que te pasa?, te he extrañado tanto, y no pareces muy contenta de verme…- abrazó una vez mas a Edward después de tirarme un mirada de pocos amigos. Le toco el rostro rápidamente a Ed. y este solo dijo "oh". Luego se sentó en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y con puchero.

- ¿que pasa?, Edward, ¡dime que te dijo!- el se sentó a su lado y me dijo que me sentara con la mirada. Me senté algo enojada.

- Bella, amor, Jabob le contó lo que paso entre ustedes dos…- Edward no estaba sonriendo, esos recuerdos no le gustaban y a mi, menos, por que me hacían recordar cuanto le hice sufrir a ambos. La mire a Nessie unos segundos pero me avergoncé tanto que baje la cabeza.

- ¡¡no puedo creer que sea cierto!!- grito Nessie, fuera de si, se había parado y estaba dando vueltas por la sala. Entonces empezó a murmurar en francés, era una costumbre que le había agarrado de chica, cuando tenía 2 años había decidido a aprenderlo por lo que decía el collar que Ed y yo le habíamos dado en su primera navidad, y cada vez que se enojaba, gritaba en francés.

- amor, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, éramos muy jóvenes y estupidos…

- si, sobre todo estupidos…- grito con coraje, me sorprendí tanto, que me hablara así que si hubiera podido, estaría llorando.

- ¡Reneesme!, no le hables así a tu madre- objetó Edward. Esta no le hizo el más mínimo caso, pues siguió gritando en francés.

- ¡y además!, ¡en esa época estabas con papa!, ¡lo engañaste!- y le dio al clavo.

- de acuerdo. Cuando te tranquilices, hablamos. No tienes idea de todo lo que paso en esos momentos y todo lo que sufrí por hacerle sufrir a tu padre.- entonces me fui de la habitación, y solo pude ver como Edward la retaba. Pero por mas mal o enojada que me sintiera, ella tenia razón, y también tenia razón de sentirse como lo hacia.

Solo queria pensar un poco, antes de darle cuanquier explicación, entonces decidì salir de la casa, en el camino vi que Zaara estaba llegando, y como si supiera exactante lo que estaba pensando, entro a la casa sin seguirme, en ese momento, no queria hablar mas que conmigo misma.

**bueno...espero que les haya gustado... por favor, no es tan dificel dejar reviews, o si?? dejenn!!**

**:) mil gracias a las que siempre lo hacen, ellas saben quienes son y este cap es para ellas, yo me encargare de recordarselo a cada uno por mensaje personal y gracias a las que me agregaron a alert... alguna idea?? alguien que quieran que reaparesca? o algo que quieran que pase en especifico?**

**:D besos hermosas! Edward les deja sus saludos a todas **


	12. pequeñas palabras, grandes cosas

Cáp. 12.

MIL PERDONES A LOS QUE LEIANN!! estuve mas que super ocupada y no podia terminar. en esta parte puse un poco del punto de vista de Zaara, espero que les guste y disculpen por tardar tanto!

Ed`S POV

Estaba muy sorprendió con la actitud que Nessie tuvo con Bella, nunca le había hablado así.

- Nessie... ¿te parece bien lo que has hecho?, comprendo muy bien tu enojo..., pero hey, yo estuve allí...se lo que fue, y no es para tanto..., tu nunca vas a saber lo que es ser completamente humano, por ende, nunca vas a entender las acciones de tu madre, las cosas eran muy diferentes de como son ahora y hubo muchos cambios en ese tiempo...así que tienes que reconsiderar todo lo que estas pensando...

- ¡¡ah, podrías dejar de ver lo que estoy pensando!! ¡no lo soporto!, ya se que no debí hacerlo, no debí decirle esas cosas, pero era lo que sentía y...- en ese instante entro Zaara a la habitación y me nos dio media sonrisa.

- disculpen, no debí interrumpirlos...

- no, Zaara, espera...déjame que te presente a nuestra hija...- ella volvió a sonreír y se acerco como si estuviera coordinando un baile.

- Nessie- dijo como si la hubiera conocido de antes- ¡es un placer conocerte por fin!, tu padre piensa todo el tiempo en ti y podría decir lo mismo de tu madre si no fuera tan cerrada...- para mi propia sorpresa Nessie se rió del chiste de Zaara, frunció el entrecejo y se la quedo mirando.

- ¿que clase de poder tienes?

- ah yo solo soy una roba poderes- dijo sonriendo y dando un paso hacia atrás- así que te advierto no tocarme, bueno, yo venia a buscar a Bella para ir de caza, pero me parece que quiere estar un rato sola, así que buscare a Rose, me parece que Alice quiere ir de caza con Jazz, pero me parece que sus intenciones serán frustradas por Em que va a querer ir con ellos...- los dos nos quedamos mirándola sorprendidos, normalmente Alice no podía ver algo antes de que estuviera decidido y Zaara ya estaba hablando de los planes del día. En ese momento entraron mis cuatro hermanos a la habitación, Emmet le preguntaba a Jasper si ambos podían hacer una lucha, por que el día estaba más que aburrido.

- Hola Zaara, supongo que tu casa esta llena de niñas, ¿no?- dijo sonriendo, haciendo como que adivinaba, pero era más que obvio que ya lo sabía.

- ha ha ha, muy graciosa, espero que te vaya bien en la caza con Jazz Y Em...- y Alice en seguida empezó a poner caras

- ¡si!, ¿vamos de caza?, podremos luchar mejor allá Jazz...- empezó a decir muy emocionado Emmet, Jazz también sonrió, aunque no se lo dijera a Alice, el estaba también ansioso de ir a luchar con Emmet, y cuando le sonreí, me miro serio otra vez. Alice se empezó a quejar, pero evidentemente Zaara le habría dicho que Jasper se quería divertir pues no dijo palabra alguna cuando se fueron los tres.

- ¿como puede ser que aun la tía Alice aun no odie a Zaara?- pregunto sonriendo

- ah, ya conoces a Alice, pero aunque no lo creas la adora.

- bueno, Nessie, Edward, me retiro, le voy a enseñar un par de cosas a Rose- y ambas rieron.

- es muy simpática Zaara...- me dijo Nessie, mirándome a los ojos- ¿por que nunca me hablaste de ella?

- Nessie, primero, estábamos discutiendo tu situación y la falta de respeto que aprendiste estando en Forks, y segundo, yo soy tu padre por mas que no lo parezca para los demás, así que no tengo que estar contadote cada vampiro que conocí hace siglos...- me di cuenta cuando salieron las palabras que había dicho demasiado y que no debí haberlo dicho, había hecho exactamente lo mismo que ella anteriormente.

_Tu no llegas ni al siglo y medio_, pensó enojada y caminando al otro lado, pero al instante volvió y me abrazo- perdón, no quise pensarlo...es que parece que es una buena amiga de la familia y no se por que nunca la mencionaron... ¿es una nómada?

- mmm, algo así, ella esta casada y es como nosotros, solo que son ellos dos nada mas. No se exactamente por que nunca les conté de ella. Por que para ser sincero ella es parte de nuestra familia. Solo que siempre estuvo lejos. Pero este no es el momento para hablarlo, tú deberías de ir con tu madre a hablar...

- bueno, no estará muy enojada, ¿no?

- no, ella te ama mas que a nada en el mundo, seguro va a estar un tanto triste pero, obvio que te va a perdonar.- le bese la frente y se fue corriendo a buscar a Bella.

Así que ya que Bella estaría ocupada con Nessie y todos habían salido, decidí ir a ver que estarían haciendo Zaara y Rose.

Bella POV

OK, tenía más que razón para estar enojada, no la culpaba, yo misma estuviera enojada, además

Tenia razón, en todo lo que me había dicho, me había portado tan mal con Edward en ese tiempo que no tenía derecho a justificarme si quisiera. Escuche que alguien venia a lo lejos y me puede dar cuenta de que Nessie estaba viniendo.

- lo siento- fue lo primero que dijo cuando me vio sentada en el césped.- yo, no debí decirte nada de lo que te dije, ni mucho menos, eres mi madre y debería respetarte como tal, además de que...

- esta bien amor, tienes toda la razón, en ese momento fui tan egoísta, y tu padre me lo hizo olvidar por completo y, bueno, jake, se enamoro desde que te vio, así que nunca tuvimos mas problemas con eso, pero debes saber, que siempre quise a tu padre y nunca lo hubiera dejado. Yo...

- mama, no me tienes que jurar que quieres a papa, eso es mucho mas que obvio, pero yo me moleste por enterarme así de la nada, no te enojes con jake, el no tuvo otra opción que decirlo...- sus palabras fueron mas que un alivio, mientras había estado sola, no podía dejar de sentirme mal por lo que había hecho en el pasado y estar triste de que Nessie se sintiera tan mal, pero mi rabia a la desconsideración de Jake de había subido cada segundo que estuve pensando en ello, era muy injusto que no me hubiera esperado para decirlo, y yo sabia que mi mejor amigo no lo hubiera hecho, pero sentía que ya había pasado tanto tiempo sin que fuera mi mejor amigo, que ya no sabia si lo conocía bien, si habría cambiado o algo en tantos años, y entonces me sentí culpable de que yo no estuve ahí como mejor amiga para ver sus cambios…

- ¡mama!, basta de culparte de tonterías, no eres súper mujer y no todo puede salir bien, así que escucha la historia…- la mire extrañada, como se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando- no, no puedo ver lo que piensas mama, solo te conozco demasiado, no me vas a decir que papa no lo ha hecho muchas veces- y se rió.

- bien, nosotros habíamos salido, y estuvimos escuchando las historias de amor de cada uno, y entonces llegaron a la historia de Emily y Sam, y todos rieron al ver a Leah y a su novio, entonces les pregunte cual era el chiste que todos sabían menos yo y obvio la pequeña Claire…entonces contaron de cuando Sam y Leah estuvieron juntos y todo lo que paso entre amor y amor, así que en broma pregunte si Jake había estado enamorado antes de sentirse de la manera que se sentía acerca de mi, y obviamente todos permanecieron callados, mirándolo. Y ya sabes como es, no me puede ocultar nada por mucho tiempo y así que lo obligué a que me dijera, después de que me rogara que esperáramos a que estuvieras, empecé a atar cabos sueltos y lo supuse, no lo dijo hasta que yo le pedí que me dijera si era verdad. No te enojes con el, por que yo fui la que indague. Y me enoje, en realidad por que es todo tan raro, el se ve tan joven pero en realidad ha estado desde que fui una bebe y es tan tonto pensar de que nunca se había interesado en NADIE antes de mi, no se, quería que fuera algo así, como lo tuyo con papa, que fuera único y que los dos nos hayamos sentido así juntos y solo con nosotros…-una lagrima cayo de su ojo y sonrió- son tan tonta.

- claro que no.- la abrase muy fuerte, como si hacia mucho que no lo hiciera, y quise que fuera de nuevo una bebe, para poderla proteger siempre y que nunca llorara mas, fue gracioso en un momento por que pensé que con Jake nunca derramaría una lagrima, ya que el estaba atado a ella con mas que simples lazos.

- no tan fuerte mama, acuérdate.- y sonreímos las dos.

- lo siento. No eres para nada una tonta, por que son los mismos pensamientos que yo tenia, y sabes que, tontuela, Jake nunca sintió un décima parte por mi, de lo que siente por ti, el se confundió lo que fue una muy buena amistan con un tonto enamoramiento…hey, hasta yo me confundí en un momento, y si me siento mal por ello siempre, pero se que fue un pensamiento tonto que cualquiera hubiera tenido en mi lugar, pero déjame decirte algo, desde el primer momento que el puso los ojos en ti, su mundo fue el tuyo y nunca mas volvió a pensar en que hubiera algo mas importante que tu… yo, bueno lo llamaría pedofilo…pero puede ser amor también para otros- dije riendo.

- ¡mama!- le seque las lágrimas que habían salido.

- así que no te preocupes mas, tu eres mucho mas hermosa de lo que yo alguna vez pude ser…

- ¡basta!, tu eres…

- lo se, amor, gracias.- nos quedamos un rato mirándonos y sonreímos- no sabes lo mucho que me alegra esto, quiero decir, que hace mucho que no conversábamos y lo extrañaba.

- mama, ¿quien es esa chica, Zaara?

- oh… ella es una vieja amiga de la…, perdón, ella es parte de la familia, pero es como decir que es una prima lejana, es muy buena persona- entonces reímos- de acuerdo, es una buena vampiresa.

- si me pareció… interesante, no se, bueno es raro lo que imagine…pero son obviamente alucinaciones. ¿Crees que ella haya sido un Jake, en la vida de papa?- lo dijo muy avergonzada y mirando hacia el suelo, había entendido perfectamente el "crees", no pregunto si había sido, así que daba por sentado que yo no sabia nada.

- yo…no lo se Nessie, quería hablarlo con ellos, pero si lo fueron y no me lo dijeron, creo que no les tengo que reprochar nada, por que yo hice lo mismo- y le sonreír al mirarla. Nos quedamos horas charlando y hablando de miles de cosas distintas y pensé, en que había sido un de los mejores días en semanas, hacia meses que no hablaba tanto con ella, abiertamente. Como antes.

Zaara´s POV (o.O :P)

- Bueno, me canse de que estén hablando por la mente, que se piensan que soy estupida, para eso me piden que me vaya y lo hago- dijo Rose ya molestándose, me sentí un poco culpable, por que hacia varias semanas que no les dedicaba el tiempo que cada persona necesitaba o merecía. La mire sintiéndome culpable.

- lo siento Rose, no te vayas…

- esta bien Zaara, hace bastante que ustedes debieron hablar bien, sin nadie presente y sin tener que esconderse en sus pensamientos, pero, creo que después de esto, estará todo bien y podrán hablarlo con el resto, ¿no?- y con el resto era mas que obvio que se refería Bella.

- por supuesto Rose.- _no se por que te quejas tanto de ella si es tan buena y comprensiva…_me queje en torno a Edward.

- gracias Rose- dijo el, _eso es por que lo hace cuando le conviene o no tiene otra. _Entonces sonrió. Lo quería tanto, lastima que se malinterpretara tanto los sentimientos. Rose salio de la habitación, pensando en ver como se arreglaba para cuando llegara Emmet, y los dos nos reímos de esto.

- supongo que nunca cambia- dije entre risas

- no, nadie lo hace- dejamos de sonreír para quedarnos en la nada.

- ¿estas feliz de que haya venido tu hija?

- digamos que no es la mejor situación, pero si, estoy muy contento, quería que estuviéramos todos juntos, hace mucho que no lo estábamos. Y claro, que la conocieras…- sonreí

- es la misma mezcla de ustedes, supongo que no puede escapar de ser su hija

- no puede…- me miro un segundo, aunque cada uno sabia lo que pensabamos, tratabamos de llevar una conversacion comun- nunca te trabaste, y ahora no sabes como empezar la conversación…

- supongo que no hay secretos entre nosotros…

- no los hay, ¿esta tarde pensabas decirle las cosas a Bella?

- si

- ¿por que?, ¿por que no me esperaste?, o al menos que lo hagamos juntos- se paro para darme la espalda, estaba enojado, era tan fácil verlo, tan fácil descubrir cada sensación.

- lo siento, pensé que lo mejor era que ya se lo dijéramos, y pensé que como no lo hacías yo podría tomar la iniciativa, pero, me doy cuenta que fue una tontería e inmadures de mi parte, es una cosa muy importante, que debería….

- esta bien, ya te dije mil veces que no tienes que ser perfecta, errores cometemos todos y tu siquiera llegaste a hacerlo. No estoy enojado, discúlpame si lo parezco, es que Bella se siente tan mal por haber sentido cosas por otra persona y se siente desdichada, y odio verla así…

- bueno, no me gusta decirlo, pero…

- si que te gusta

- te lo dije- entonces reímos de vuelta, me levante de donde estaba y lo abrace como si fuera uno de mis hermanos, en todo caso, eso era lo que era para mi, y siempre lo había sido.- si me escucharas mas seguido, no hubieras sufrido nada.

- sabes que no es así…

- si, lo se, pero solo por que eres demasiado testarudo, de acuerdo, solo cuando estés listo para hablar, yo lo estaré, no me interesa meterme en algo que…

- gracias. Y si deberías estar, eres tanto como cada parte de la familia y quiero que estés cuando lo diga o al menos que puedas dar tu versión…- eso me hizo acordar a la familia que estaba descubriendo, que en realidad no era familia, sino unos cuantos hilos de sangre que sobrevivieron de lo que fue mi familia en el pasado.

- ¿estas aun preocupada por la familia del director?

- es tan tonto que preguntes…

- siempre prefiero dejar que el otro lo diga…

- bueno, si, no se, esta chica…Mery, me parece que tiene tanto de mi familia, que me asusta, y me mira tanto, que hay veces que piensa en realidad la verdad…

- pues eso es por que eres una tonta, debiste cambiarte el nombre- se rió a carcajadas y yo le di un codazo en el estomago-… odio que hayas tocado a Emmet… tan chiquita…, oye, eso me acuerda, ¿no piensas tocar a Bells nunca?

- no por ahora…

- ¿las cosas con Dan, como están?- lo mire sorprendida, esa si me la habia perdido, y no la esperaba, pero aun asi le sonrei y segui el hilo.

- jaja, mejor que las tuyas con Bella, ya se que me amas secretamente, pero debes entender que yo amo a otro querido hermano…- pero después de eso me tiro lo mas fuerte que encontró en la habitación, y empezamos a pelear. _Emmet se moriría de la envidia, como soy la única que puede pelear contigo además de Alice… _me agarro desprevenida y me pego fuerte.

_Deja de pensar y pelea como un hombre…bueno de acuerdo, como lo que seas, _pensó en carcajadas

_Ya veras!!... además de ganarte, ahora, lo voy a ayudar de alguna manera a Emm para que te gane limpiamente…_

_Quiero ver eso…_

Y nos fuimos corriendo a fuera de la casa antes de que la pudiéramos destruir y Esme se enojara. Como había extrañado tener una gran familia, de la cual depender, personas a las cuales amar y ayudar…estaba segura de que Dan también estaba empezando a estar mas a gusto.

:D, bueno, hay un poco mas que me gustaria que vieran, pero prefiero dejarlo aca y despues segirla de otra manera....POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS MENSAJES ASI SE QUE ONDA LA HISTORIA.

empiezo a pensar que lo le gusta a nadie!

ESTE ES DECICADO A MI AMIGA DE TODAA LA VIDA. LOLO.


	13. siempre hay algo detras

charper 13

Siempre hay algo detras

Bella`s POV

Nessie paso toda una semana con nosotros antes de llamar a Jacob para que la fuera a buscar, le pase toda la semana diciendo que el pobre debía estar muriéndose de ganas de venir, y que seguro se sentía demasiado culpable. Pero una parte de mi, estaba contenta de que ella quisiera estar una semana sola con su familia, y no quería decir que Jake no lo fuera, por que había pasado toda su vida con ella, pero amaba tenerla solo para nosotros aunque fuera unos días.

Un par de días decidimos no ir a clases, y fuimos todos de caza, y luego de que las clases terminaban se juntaban con nosotros Dante y Zaara. Nessie quedo muy impresionada con Dante y para sorpresa de todos el hablo bastante con ella, Zaara después nos dijo, que Nessie tenia esa pequeña habilidad de poder, llegar a los otros. Eso me acordó como hace diez años todos quedaban encantados con ella.

Cuando Jake vino, se me lleno el corazón no latiente, de alegría. No pensé que me alegraría tanto de verlo, pero era ver a toda mi familia completa, no podía evitar no quererlo, y que fuera tanto para mi, y me alegraba en como habían resultado las cosas con la familia, que dos clanes tan distintos y que se habían odiado durante mas siglos de los que yo pudiera imaginar, se habían unido en una familia que se quisiera.

Obviamente, había excepciones a esto, no era que Rose los quisiera, pero al menos los había aprendido a respeta a todos, y Emmet adoraba cuado íbamos para allá o cuando a ellos por alguna casualidad de la vida venían a visitarnos, tenia una perfecta excusa para hacer luchas, y a ellos también les gustaba luchar con el. Jacob se quedo dos días a pedido mío, le suplique hasta que dijo que si, pero que no se quedarían mucho mas por que ya Nessie había perdido suficientes clases y ahí fue cuando Carlisle y Edward dijeron que al ser su primera vez en la secundaria no debió faltar como lo hizo.

Cuando se marcharon, me entristecí un poco, pero después me di cuenta lo desconectada que estuve del mundo otra vez. Ya habían pasado varios días sin ver a Zaara y Dan, y me pregunte como estarían y que estarían haciendo, era bastante raro no saber nada de ellos en tantos días.

Cuando volvimos al colegio era un día lluvioso, de esos que le gustaba a Zaara, así que lo más seguro fuera que se sintiera a gusto el día de hoy. Decidí que hoy les preguntaría a Ed y a Zaara que era lo que lo que sentía acerca de su pasado, y aprovecharía a preguntarle si me dejaría tocarla de una vez por todas. Había veces que me daban ganas de abrazarla simplemente por sentarse a escuchar lo que teníamos que decir, aunque nunca suplantaría mi propio baúl de secretos, incondicional en todos sentidos, que era Alice. Decidí que era hora de ir a hacer algo con ella a solas, hacia mucho que no hablábamos horas seguidas como solíamos hacer.

- esta bien Bella, cuando quieras vamos.- escuche una pequeña voz detrás de mi. Sonreí sin darme vuelta. Era obvio que ya lo sabia por que estaba tomando la decisión de decirle que fuéramos de compras el fin de semana, solo nosotras y por todas las horas que ella quisiera. Me abrazo - nos vemos después de clases!

A todo esto Edward iba a mi lado sonriendo, con mi mano en la suya.

- sabes que aun no puedo creer que sigan pensando que tienen posibilidad de seducirte, a cualquiera de nosotros...- me dijo sonriendo y acto seguido se inclino a darme un beso- como si tuvieran chance- y rió. Mire alrededor y vi como algunos corrían la vista- vamos, parece que la clase de hoy empieza mas temprano.- y apresuro el paso.

Cuando llegamos el salón estaba completo y Dante ya estaba en el aula. Nos sonrió cuando entramos.

- disculpe la tardanza Sr. Lattini, no pensamos en que estaría aquí.

- no se preocupen, Srta. Cullen, he llegado mas temprano, tenia un tema interesante para enseñarles, como le estaba diciendo a la clase, voy a darles una asignación sobre el tema que les voy a dar, pero no se preocupe por que, a mi parecer es interesante.- entonces sonrió ampliamente, me sorprendió su sonrisa al igual que todos en el salón, y mas de una chica se les quedo la boca abierta, fue muy gracioso, por que al menos por un minuto todos estuvieron callados y me imagine que Dante pensó en no sonreír mas por un tiempo. Me di cuenta de que a Dan le estaba empezando a gustar su trabajo, por que parecía que lo disfrutara en serio.

- bueno, por orden del director, en todas las clases van a tener que tener compañeros por sorteo, esto es para incrementar la amistad entre todos ustedes y que se lleguen a conocer mejor- Nos miro un instante como pidiendo disculpas, y luego continuo- el trabajo se trata de varias cosas en conjunto, es como una mapa con pistas del pasado que tienen que ir siguiendo, mientras van desarrollando la historia, no es difícil, pero tampoco es fácil, tendrán que también hacerlo afuera de las clases, como un trabajo practico, lo que pasa con esto es, que hay algunas clases que están conectadas, no solo será un trabajo de historia, sino, que también les dará nota para biología y creo que para arte, todo el trabajo será mejor explicado por los profesores de todas las materias a final del día, cada uno les explicara que espera de ustedes para su materia, chicos no falten por que esta tarde será el sorteo, y no les aseguro que su compañero no este en su misma clase…- a partir de esto se empezó a escuchar un gran cuchicheo en la parte de atrás del salón y Edward frunció la frente, no tenia que tener su poder para saber que cosa pensaban, que chicas idiotas. Después de que esto termino y la clase hubo acabado, levantamos nuestras cosas con lentitud para poder hablar con Dante en privado, pero siempre se interponía una chica para hablar con Dan.

- ¡por Dios! ¡Pensé que no te Iban a dejar mas!- le dije mientras recogía sus cosas para guardarlas, sonrió.

- perdonen, cuando me fije en la lista de alumnos que están en la clase, trate de decir cualquier excusa para que no se hiciera este proyecto, están todos ustedes, no se salva ninguno.- me pareció que en cierto sentido algo de eso le divertía.

- esta bien, pero no hay posibilidad de que nos toque juntos. ¿No?

- no creo, Edward, ellos harán lo que sea para que haya mas unión entre los alumnos, veras, no dicen que amistades, pero al menos respeto por los otros, los que no se parecen…

- haha, ¿algo así cómo porristas con vampiros?- le dijo en broma Edward, aunque debajo de su sonrisa, sabia, que había algo mas, como si no lo conociera.

- ya se, en eso tienes razón, pero, en realidad, el proyecto, si no fuera por ustedes, esta genial, digo, verdaderamente, pienso que ayudaría a que los chicos se comprendan mas, y… ¿qué?- los dos nos habíamos quedado mirándolo sorprendidos, definitivamente era un profesor, procurándose por los estudiantes y todo.

- supongo que te gusta tu trabajo…- le dije con una sonrisa, el bajo la mirada como avergonzado.

- solo…quiero cumplirlo bien, por si las dudas, ya saben…

- no tienes por que avergonzarte de que te guste…- me contente de que Edward le dijera eso, por que por primera vez sentí que le estaba diciendo algo con sinceridad.

- si, no tiene nada de malo, y menos si lo haces bien- le dije con mi mano en su hombro.

- Bella, ¡cuantas veces te dije que el profesor tiene novia!- dijo una voz a nuestra derecha, nos dimos vuelta y se encontraba Zaara mirándonos, al principio se veía seria, pero luego sonrió como siempre, camino hacia nosotros con paso lento.

- el profesor Crafft, me pidió que le entregara esto a mi hermano mayor, sin obviamente leerlo, cosa que no me pidió, pero lo pensó- dudo en su paso un segundo y luego le entrego el gran sobre a Dante, cuando lo agarro Zaara lo estiro hacia ella y lo besó en los labios- te amo hermano mayor, Edward y yo miramos hacia el otro lado, haciendo nos los tontos olímpicamente.

- Zaara, debes tener mas cuidado…- ella lo miro extrañada.

- creo, que estas tomando esto muy en serio Dan- dijo alejándose, se dio vuelta y se fue.

- yo me voy con ella- dije soltándolo a Edward- nos vemos después amor- le dio un beso y me despedí de Dante. Corrí un poco así la podía alcanzar.

- hey… ¿qué pasa Az?- hacia poco le decíamos así, de vez en cuando, todo por que Nessie, decía que su nombre solo tenia ases y así fue que descubrimos que le decían Dan cuando no había nadie, nos pasamos la semana diciéndole tantas veces Az que se nos había pegado la costumbre. La tome del hombro y se asustó.

- Bella, podría tener cuidado de donde tocas, ¡menos mal que tengo mangas largas!

- ¿se puede saber cuando te vas a dejar de estupideces y me vas a dejar tocarte?

- ven, vamos, te lo voy a explicar bien.- se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo, invisible para el ojo humano y yo la seguí, entramos entre todos los árboles, el bosque era bastante espeso, y lleno de pequeñas especies, nos detuvimos en un claro un tanto pequeño, se detuvo en el medio.

- Bella, el hecho de que te toque y copie tus poderes no es lo único que puedo hacer. Yo lo conté así, para hacerlo mas sencillo pero, es mas complicado que eso…

- ¿qué es Zaara?- ahora si que estaba empezando a tener curiosidad, ¿qué su poder iba mas allá de solo copiar a los demás?- a mi no me importa si también tienes mi poder…

- mi poder es mas,que el solo copiar tu habilidad, es ver todo lo que tienes adentro, todo, no solo ver tu poder y entenderlo a tal modo que lo pueda usar, sino, ver todo tu pasado, tus sentimientos, podría hasta saber como es que funciona bien tu poder y traspasarlo, y yo se que es algo que disfrutas, el poder tener esa posibilidad, de poder pensar lo que quieras para ti, el poder disfrutar algo para ti, y no se si esta bien que en este momento, todos tus secretos me los des, por eso te quería dar mas tiempo y si era posible que ni me los dieras, no es que después de eso yo vaya a saber siempre todo lo que sientas ni nada, pero desde que naciste hasta ahora, lo tendría todo, y además tendrías que pensar en como yo me sentiría con eso, cada vez que toco a alguien por primera vez, ambos sentimos un shock, yo por todo lo que recibo, a veces es mucha historia, mucho poder o muchos sentimientos los que ha pasado esa persona, que al principio pueda que este desorientada, lo mismo con el que me toca, al dar tanto de si, se siente cansado, no tanto como yo, pero es algo por lo que no me gusta que pase alguien… todo eso pasa después, mi memoria poco a poco va liberando todo, se queda ahí, pero muy escondido, por no pertenecerme y yo trato de no verlo…

- pero, a los demás…, los tocas siempre…

- por que es solamente la primera vez, o veces, después mi mente o cuerpo se acostumbra al tacto del otro y ya reconoce que es lo que hay dentro de ellos y por eso ni se interesa en buscar mas… es algo que he tratado de controlar desde hace muchas décadas, poder tocar sin ver o sentir nada, pero me imagino que tengo tanto adentro que se me es difícil poder comprender lo que había al principio, lo que en realidad era mío- miro unos segundos a las copas de los altos árboles, parecía que estuviera buscando una respuesta allá- lo que he aprendido a controlar a medias, por que hay veces que no me sale bien, es el después de tocar a alguien, por ejemplo si toco a alguien que, no me interesa, no me pasa nada, veras yo empecé a practicar esto después de que conocí a Jasper y a Alice, me di cuenta de que como ellos me importaban, iba mas profundo, ellos fueron a los últimos que toque, de los que aprecio, y luego, claro vino Dan. No me subió mucho la autoestima cuando lo hice- y por primera vez sonrió.

No sabia que pensar, me quede tratando de organizar todas mis ideas, pero lo único que veía era una película que pasaba extremadamente rápido por mi cabeza, con imágenes de toda mi vida, y por alguna razón podía ver claramente las que había vivido siendo aun humana. No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando la volví a mirar estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol bien arriba.

- no tienes que pensar nada Bella, no tienes por que tocarme, yo estuve varios años antes de tocar a Carlisle o Esme, además, no hay por que…

- pero… a mi me gustaría abrazarte, por ejemplo, ahora lo necesitas…

- no Bella, no lo necesito, quiero decir, esas son emociones muy humanas, y tú has vivido siempre con ellas, es entendible, pero yo puedo vivir sin eso, si es necesario.- se dio cuenta exactamente que le iba a seguir peleando así que me corto antes de que dijera algo. Bajo de la rama del árbol- bien, esta bien, cuando estés lista, lo haremos, pero no ahora, en este momento, aunque no lo creas ni tu ni yo estamos listas…

Las dos nos quedamos un buen rato sentadas en el pasto, y solo nos quedamos mirando el cielo y sintiendo la brisa suave que venia desde el sur. Me agradaba poder sentarme y solo estar, no tener que decir cosas para llenar el vació, por que no había necesidad y el silencio era entendible y placentero, y agradable. Así paso un muy largo rato. Y decidí preguntarle que había pasado con Dan, por que había salido tan enojada del aula. Pero al preguntarle, solo sonrió y me pidió que esperara un rato más y que escuchara el sonido, muy a lo lejos de todas las personas que estaban en el pueblo.


End file.
